Nowhere To Go
by Dreamerbaybee55
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome's own time collapses when she finds out she has no future there or any future 500 years in the past. Hearts are broken and Inuyasha discovers how dangerous her world really is...what will he do now? Rated for some language
1. The Last Battle

**WARNING: MAJOR INUYASHA SPOILER**

**(A/N) I have seen all of the Inuyasha episodes that they've made so far and have read the latest manga after the episodes, and I have also seen the first three movies and is currently looking for the fourth movie (Inuyasha: Fire on Hoari Island  can't spell) therefore I may include some information in the story that may be ahead of you American/Candian readers, so you have been warned. I am also Canadian but I have conections to getting towards the latest Inuyasha episodes/chapters. If you know where I can download the fourth movie (without using anything like kazaa or limewire etc.) plz notify me…I am obviously an Inuyasha lover and only that…I do not write any other anime because I do not know any other so too bad for you other anime lovers (muahahah  evil laugh)…anyways I hope you enjoy this first fanfic I'm writing and plz don't be shy to write criticism, I take it very well and I'm open to any opinions to the story…I will also try my best to update…which shouldn't be a problem for the moment because I am in my easy semester righ now D….ENJOY!**

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 1: The Last Battle**

"KOHAKU…PLEASE THERE MUST BE SOME OTHER WAY!" Sango screamed out to her brother like there was no tomorrow.

Kohaku looked at his sister with saddened eyes as this was the last vision he wanted to see before he went into deep darkness. He raised his weapon behind his back and quickly slashed out the remaining shard in his body, slowly he crumpled to the floor.

Flashback

(A/N – I don't know word for word what it said in the Manga, but it goes something like this)

"Kikyo, why is Kohaku following you?" Inuyasha spoke in an uncertain tone.

"Kohaku is willing to give up his life to destroy Naraku. His spirit will remain restless until his final mission is complete, which is to avenge his family and comrades. This is why he is following me, so when Naraku has completed the jewel I will return the last shard in Kohaku's back to Naraku, therefore I can purify him and the jewel together. Inuyasha your sword can not defeat Naraku…this is the only way."

'_No…I will not let Kohaku die...there must be another way to defeat Naraku without having any sacrifices. I must master the dragon-scaled Testaiga.'_

End of Flashback

(A/N – Okay don't kill me…I know that was a big big big manga give-a-way…but I warned you…and I can't help it I love to spoil things P )

Kikyo slowly walked to Kohaku's body and picked up the dirty shard from his scattered blood with an unshocked expression.

Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing; even though she knew this day was going to come she didn't want to believe this was true.

"KIKYO DON'T DO IT…I CAN DEFEAT NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha with her usual dead and cold stares. She then turned her attention back to the shard in her hand and completely ignored Inuyasha's cries.

Naraku was watching the scene with interest. He was dumbfounded at what Kikyo was thinking, but didn't take it seriously. _'What could she possibly do to stop me?'_ He thought. Slowly he took his eyes away from Kikyo and stared at kagome, Miroku and Sango. Sango was currently kneeling up to her dead brother and crying over his death. Miroku was standing by Sango encouraging her to take her anger off to Naraku. Naraku smirked _'Like a simple demon slayer can actually defeat the great Naraku.'_ He then turned his attention to the young reincarnated miko. Kagome just stood there with her bow and arrow in her hands, tears welling up in her eyes. She almost looked as if she was struggling with something in her mind.

Kagome was trying to compute the scene in front of her right now. Currently Kikyo was still holding the shard staring at Naraku with her usual cold stare. She turned towards Naraku and stared at the bloody mess behind him. Manomaru was no more; Naraku had destoyed him easily when he tried to betray him. The baby was returned back into Naraku's body since he had no other trustwordy servants. Not that there is any other servents…Naraku had killed them all when they tried to betray him. Well there was one, Tsukaikishiba, (A/N okay there really is another detatchement of Naraku, but I forgot his actual name, because the site where I read the Mango from is temporarily shutdown so I can't look back at it…but once its up again I'll edit it. Oh and if your wondering about Manomaru and what on earth is actually going on I'll update you on what's going on in the Manga at the end of this chapter) so how come Naraku didn't give the baby to him? Maybe it's because Tsukaikishiba was only useful for creating illusions, but still why would Naraku obsorb the baby back inside him after so much trouble of getting the heart of Onigumo out? Now Naraku can't lay a finger on Kikyo because Onigumo's heart is still in love with her… _'just like Inuyasha'… 'oh shit why am I thinking about this right now! This is not the time!' _

Through all of this Tsukaikishiba was watching all of this behind a tree. Naraku had ordered him to stay at the castle, but how could he miss out this battle?

Finally Naraku started to speak, "Kikyo what do you plan to do with that remaining shard that Kohaku had given up his life to? Kouga has already died and his shards are with me. All of the shards of the Shikon no Tama are with me except for that one shard you hold so dearly. I clearly have more power than you, and your body is nothing but earth and bones that come alive with the dead souls of madens, so what do you plan to do?"

Kagome winced at the thought of Kouga's death as more tears started to form in her eyes. She forced herself not to cry at this time but just return it as anger, but one tear escaped her eye.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's saddness and he felt a tinge of pain in his heart when he saw that single tear fall. He just couldn't stand seeing her cry.

Kikyo opened her mouth to answer but was suddenly cut-off…

"Kikyo, shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha in shocked exspression to what he just said to Kikyo, his past lover.

Inuyasha spoke up again, "Naraku your fight is with me only." With that he charged at Naraku with his sword transformed to a clear diamond.

"KONGOSOHA!"

The diamond spears broke through Naraku's barrier and pierced his chest, but he just smirked at his opponent.

"Inuyasha…your sword no matter what form it's in, Red Testaiga, Diamond Testaiga or the Dragon-scaled Testaiga, you can not defeat me" he laughed evily at the comment he just said to the hanyou.

Inuyasha started growling.

Suddenly Kikyo appeared behind Naraku and placed a hand with the shard, and stabbed the tiny shard into his back. At that moment a flash of blinding light pierced Naraku's back, forcing him to scream in pain. Kikyo was starting to lose her miko powers to Naraku, and slowly started to becom weaker and weaker.

Kagome noticed Kikyo's struggle, she dropped her bow and arrow and ran towards Kikyo. She placed her hands on top of Kikyo's, even though she had no idea what she was doing…she felt the need to help.

Naraku was trying to struggle free, but the light was blinding him and making him stiff as a stone.

Kikyo and Kagome concentrated on there power and knew that this was still not enough. Kikyo called to Midoriko's soul, and soon enough a white soul thrusted itself towards the jewel and where the two mikos hands were.

Inuyasha was about to run towards Naraku and slash him with his sword without caring a word of what Naraku spoke before, because he knew this was the perfect chance to defeat him, but a blinding light stopped him.

Everything suddenly stopped.

Silence emerged.

Inuyasha was the first to awaken from unconsciousness. He looked around his surroundings and saw nothing but snow. _'What? How did I get here…its not the season for snow.' _He then saw a figure emerging from the snow wearing a red and white miko outfit.

It spoke, "Inuyasha…its over."

So what do you think of my first chapter? Plz review…and if you have any questions about what on earth is going on with these characters like Menomaru or the baby etc. plz ask me in your review and I will either email you (if you give ur email to me) or answer back to you in the next chapter.


	2. Broken Hearts and BodiesA New Beginning

**Avelyn Lauren –** Hey Avelyn…thnx soo much for reviewing…you're the first person to review lol…lucky #1 lol…anyways to answer your questions…yes testaiga has three different forms…he got the different forms by defeating three different types of youkai and therefore got their power. I'm surprise you didn't catch this but Inuyasha cut of Kikyo because she was about to spill the beans of her plan, it's not because she hated her or anything. I wanted Kouga to die in this fic because I really couldn't think of anything of use for him, but he really didn't die in the manga (I mean common he's an important character lol). Well that's the answer to all your questions. Lots more is going to spoil the manga and episodes...and I'm really sry but I'm going to make this fic as realistic as the real story as possible…Thanks again!

* * *

**Nowhere To Go **

**Chapter 2: Broken Hearts and Bodies…A New Beginning**

"Kikyo…where are we? What happened to Naraku? What do you mean it's over?" Inuyasha started annoying Kikyo with all his questions.

"Inuyasha…you have become very chatty now. I bet it was the influence of that girl that follows you."

Inuyasha looked at her with determined eyes to get his questions answered.

"Inuyasha, Naraku has been defeated…"

He was about to say something, but his mouth did not move.

"…Midoriko's soul, Kagome and I have put together our miko powers to purify Naraku and the jewel. The Shikon no Tama and Naraku are gone from this world…and now I can live in peace."

"What about your statement about my life only belongs to you? And you, bringing me to hell?"

She smirked, "Inuyasha…at the time my soul was full of hatred and resentment of what I thought you did to me, and my vengeance was the only thing controlling this fake body that wasn't suppose to be made. Right now I am the real Kikyo…and my heart will always belong to you, but I can not force yourself to come to hell with me for that I realize that your heart belongs to this world and that it has been softened and taken into the hands of another."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl Kagome…means more to you than you think."

Those were the last words from Kikyo, because before Inuyasha could ask her for an explanation, she disappeared into the snow. Everything suddenly became clear…the snow slowly disappeared and he can see the green grass again. He quickly turned to his left and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara unconscious on the ground. The bodies of Kouga and Kohaku still lay on the ground. He suddenly remembered about Kagome. He frantically looked around to find her. He saw Kagome crumpled on the floor where Kikyo just stood before she disappeared.

'_Oh no...Kagome!'_

As fast as lightning he ran up to her and picked her up in his arms, her head resting on his right bicep. He quickly examined her body and saw that she contained some injuries. Her hands were seriously burned, she had bruises all over her body especially the legs, and at the back of her head, she had a deep cut across her neck that she had contained from flying into a sharp rock on the ground.

"KAGOME WAKE UP!" Inuyasha cried out and started to shake her gently.

No response.

"KAGOME PLEASE WAKE UP!"

By all the noise he was making; Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara started to wake up from unconsciousness. Noticing that Naraku wasn't around anymore, Miroku started thinking if they had defeated him or not. Slowly he started to unravel the prayer beads around his right hand, and soon realized that his wind tunnel has disappeared.

"SANGO! MY WIND TUNNEL DISAPPEARED!"

In a dash Sango came to examine his hand and believed what he was saying.

"WOOHOOO! WE FINALLY DEFEATED THAT BASTARD NARAKU!"

"Yaaahhhh we finally defeated him!" Shippou cheered.

The engaged couple noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't saying anything, and saw that Kagome was curled up in Inuyasha's arms. Shippou noticed this too and quickly ran to his 'adopted mother' before Miroku or Sango could do or say anything.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong with Kagome?"

Before he could respond, Kagome's eyes started to flutter.

"KAGOME…are you okay?" Inuyasha said with deep concern.

"Inuyasha? Oww…my head is killing me." She winced at the pain she was enduring and realized that her head wasn't the only thing that was injured as she examined the rest of her body.

'_Shit! I should have been there to protect her…now she's gotten herself hurt'_

"Stupid girl…why did you go run straight for Naraku? You could have been seriously hurt"

Kagome felt like her head was about to explode. She wasn't paying attention to what Inuyasha was saying…her head was bulging out more blood until she fell back into unconsciousness at the lost of blood.

"Kagome! Shit…we have to bring her to Keade's hut and quick!"

* * *

"How is she Keade-baba?" Inuyasha asked. It's been 3 days that Kagome has been last awake. 

"She'll be fine Inuyasha. I have already patched up her hands, bruises and minor cuts. The cut at the back of her neck will take time though." She responded calmly.

"Then how come she's not awake yet!"

"From what you told me about the battle between her, my sister and Naraku, she is most likely sleeping because of all the energy she has used to purify him…and the blood she lost. So stop being so worried about her you old dog! She's not going to die!"

"What! I'm not worried about her baka." He turned his head away from Kaede trying to hide the blush that started to form, and stomped off towards the toji to where he can do some thinking in the tall tree by the stream.

* * *

'_Sango…where are you?'_

Miroku spotted her sitting by the stream not far from the well.

"Sango…what are you thinking about?"

"Just about Kohaku…"

"You and I both knew that he was going to give up his life anyway…but I can understand why your upset…I mean I've lost my father when I was young…I still think about him…but I'm glad that I can avenge him. Now all that's left is to start a new life…with the woman I love." He sat next to Sango, and she leaned her head on his right shoulder both staring at the stream.

"Thank you Miroku…now that it's finally over we can now live together." She slowly turned to him and stared into his beautiful eyes. The couple slowly closed their eyes and shared their first kiss together. When they broke apart for air, Miroku was the first to speak.

"So…where do you want to build our house? And how many kids do you want?" Slowly his perverted hand moved towards her bottom.

"HENTAI!" _Slap…smack…boom_

"Miroku! You're the only person in the world who can ruin a moment like this humph!" Sango stomped off towards Keade's hut leaving the beaten up monk on the ground.

* * *

Sango walked into the hut slowly. "Keade, is Kagome getting better?" 

"Aye child, she should be waking up soon. Why aren't you and Miroku discussing marriage plans?"

"I just wanted to leave him to think about his thoughts for a while."

"Ahh…I see that he was being very lecherous today."

"You got that right."

* * *

'_I know Kaede said that she would be fine, but then she shouldn't be sleeping for this long…sigh…I still wonder what Kikyo meant that Kagome means more to me than I think. She can't be thinking that I'm in lo…no it's not possible. Ahhh all this thinking is giving me a headache.' _He slowly looked up into the sky. _'It's starting to get dark. I know Sango and Miroku will be living together once they get married, and probably have 10 kids like they wanted…who would want to have 10 kids! Shippou would probably live with Keade until he's old enough to defend for himself…but what about Kagome? The Jewel has been eliminated from this world so I won't be able to become a full fledge demon…but I already decided that I won't need to change anymore because the Jewel shouldn't belong to anyone not even me…I have Kagome with me…'_

"Inuyasha your stew is ready!" Sango called out.

Inuyasha jumped off from his spot on the tree and started walking towards the hut. Then a thought came to his mind.

'_Now that our mission is complete, what will Kagome do…'_

* * *

Please review…and if you have questions review again P 

Oh and for the people who didn't know…in the later episodes Miroku and Sango really do get engaged I'm not making this up…but Miroku is still lecherous to other woman…sigh


	3. Nursing in the Future

**Avelyn Lauren**** – **OMG YOU ARE MY FAVORITE READER D…lol you are the only one that's always reviewing to my story…(to you other readers you better review or I'll hunt you down muahaha lol jking)…anyways don't guess what I'm going to write because it spoils it to other readers…and well you'll just have to guess what happens to her in your HEAD lol…oh and if you want to ask about the story like before, just email me…or you can just give me your email on your next review…THANKS AGAIN!

**michik0 – **Thanks for reviewing D…and you already know that my grammar isn't great so pshhh…anyways nothing else for me to say cause I'll see you at school anyways P alrighty later alligator.

**Ekta – **LOL well sorryyy I was nagging but I really wanted you to read my story since you're my best friend D…anyways I have nuffin else to say because you didn't write enough! SEE YOU ON WEDNESDAY!

**(A/N – I am still new at this site so I didn't know that their was an anonymous blocker for reviewers…so I'm really sorry to those people who couldn't review at the time…so just to let you all know everyone can review now D sorry again)**

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 3 – Nursing in the Future**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes hungry for the smell of food that surrounded the atmosphere.

"Kagome, how are ye feeling?" Keade spoke.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better, but my head still hurts…"

"Then you should still be resting." Inuyasha just walked into the hut hearing Kagome wake up.

"Inuyasha…what happened? How long have I been sleeping?"

"I'll tell you what happened after you eat something…you need to gain back your strength."

Sango finally spoke, "Inuyasha's right Kagome…you've been sleeping for 3 days so I'm sure that you're really hungry right now."

Kagome smiled at everyone for caring about her well being, but Inuyasha was acting very strange. _'Inuyasha is unusually nice to me, last time he was all rude and sulky when I came down with that cold and that we couldn't go shard hunting for a while. Oh well, maybe a new moon is coming up soon.'_

Keade handed a bowl of stew to everyone, and they all ate quietly wondering what tomorrow will bring now that Naraku was dead.

* * *

"Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha shouted.

Everyone else was outside going on with their duties. Miroku and Sango were taking care of some youkai problems in a nearby village with Kirara by their side. Keade and Shippou were together aiding the people of their village. Unfortunately after Naraku's death, many of his demons escaped and started destroying nearby villages and some have attacked this village, leaving the injured into Keade's care. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only two in the hut.

"W-wh-what?" Kagome asked still not wanting to get up.

"Kagome haven't you slept long enough? Get-up we're going to your time."

"What!" She screamed now fully awake. "And why are we going back home? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that you never let me go home to my time."

"Kagome that wound at the back of your neck and the burns on your hands can get infected. Your time seems to have better treatment, so we're both going there to get you all healed up before…uhm…"

"Before…what?" She asked curiously.

"Before we decide what to do…now that Naraku's dead."

"NARAKU'S DEAD!"

"Oh yea…I forgot to tell you last night."

Inuyasha then told Kagome everything that happened after he saw her run up to Naraku, even about Kikyo and her last words before she rested in peace.

Kagome looked at the floor, not wanting to meet Inuyasha's eyes. The thought of Kikyo resting in peace made Kagome feel guilty that Inuyasha had to see his past lover move on. Even though the obstacle of Kikyo is now gone, it still made her sad that Inuyasha was sad himself.

"Uhm…Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke, trying to not stutter at her words.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, she's at peace now…that's all I want from her."

Kagome smiled at him. He helped her stand up, but she lost balanced from her week legs and fell to the floor (sleeping non-stop for 3 days was not a good idea). Inuyasha muttered some words under his breath about weak humans, and started packing her yellow pack. He kneeled down so that Kagome can climb onto his back while he carried her bag.

He started walking towards the well. Once he got in view of the old well that transported them back and forth through time, he jumped in and saw the usual blue light.

"Oww…Inuyasha my head is throbbing."

'_Shit…I have to be more careful'_

When they were on the other side of the well, Inuyasha climbed up the ladder instead of jumping.

"Kagome once we get inside you're going straight to bed."

"But I'm not tired anymore…since you woke me up." She gave him a glary eye even though she knew he couldn't see her since he was still carrying her.

He just rolled his eyes, "You humans take so long to heal, so you have to go to sleep to heal faster."

"…_sigh_…fine…have it your way." _'Why is he acting so nice?'_

* * *

**Three hours after sleep.**

'_yawn' _"How many hours have I been sleeping?" She asked herself.

"About three hours"

Kagome sprawled out of bed, not expecting an answer when she spoke. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor beside her bed.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? I thought you went out with mom to go get medicine."

"I did already, and I put on the medicine at the back of your neck and hands while you slept." He turned he's face away from her hiding his blush.

"Oh…sorry…uhm…thanks. My head is feeling better already…I guess I'll go downstairs and eat something."

"You don't need to…I…uh…made you a sandwich…it's beside your bed on the table." His cheeks started to get redder than before if that was even possible.

"Thanks." She grabbed her sandwich and chewed slowly. "Uhm…Inuyasha? I've been meaning to ask you…why are you being so nice to me?"

"Do you need to ask? You were hurt…so of course I would care for you." Inuyasha still had his eyes away from hers.

She smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Keh, well you're a weak little girl and you're so fragile."

"Sit."

"GYUUAHAAHHAH! What the fuck was that for!"

"humph…you really don't know how I feel when you say that."

"Keh, whatever." Now he really didn't want to look at her. _'I'm such a baka…why did I have to go and upset her again. Because you won't shutup. Shutup!' _Inuyasha was currently having a mind to mind argument and didn't notice that Kagome finished her sandwich and was out of bed and out of her room.

* * *

Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed the dirt in her hair, body…and the dry blood from her neck that happened to get in her hair too, she suddenly realized she was in the same clothes she wore for the past few days.

"Inuyasha can be rude and really sweet at the same time…I guess I'll just have to savour the sweet moments while I get them." With that said she filled the tub with hot water, undressed herself and got into the soothing water. As she looked at her body, she saw more bruises and scabs from healing cuts. The cut at the back of her neck was already healing from the modern medicine Inuyasha and her mom got her. "I think I should be able to go to school tomorrow." _'Now that Naraku is dead and the Jewel is complete, I can finally stop skipping school, but…what will Inuyasha do…'_

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short…but I wanted it just to be a little fluffy moment…UNTIL INUYASHA JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT P haha anyways you know what I'm going to say…PLEASE REVIEW

Don't walk or follow others footsteps…create your own for others to walk in


	4. Goodbye Having a Normal Life

**Avelyn Lauren – **Thank you soooo much…hehe you're my favourite reviewer…so tell your friends about me P…and enjoy this chapter I know you'll love it.

**tha Teddybear – **I know your thinking I'm too gushy right now…but o well you know I love the romance…and sorry but you can't have pictures in all the books you read P

**Danielle – **I'm really glad you liked my first fiction…even though you don't like watching Inuyasha much, but still you liked my plot D…so I'll keep updating you on when I finish my next chapters…and enjoy this one.

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 4 – Goodbye Having a Normal Life**

'_Beep…beep…beep…beep…smack…crash…!#$...bee…be'_

'_That stupid alarm clock is going to wake up Kagome' _It was currently 7:00 am and Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He turned to look at the girl sleeping in bed and made sure she didn't wake up from that contraption before he went back to sleep. _'She looks so beautiful when sleeping.' _He thought to himself before he went back into a deep slumber.

**1 hour later…**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched when she woke out of bed to find out that it was 8:00 am, class started at 8:15 and she was going to be late.

"WHAT WENCH!" The hanyou yelled back. _'Great…she's yelling at me again…what did I do to deserve this?"_

"Why did you break my alarm clock!" Kagome held up what was left of her supposedly new alarm clock from last time he broke it.

(A/N – Remember that episode?)

"Because that stupid thing was going to wake you up!"

"It was SUPPOSED to wake me up…that's why I set it to wake me up at 7:00 am" Kagome didn't even bother to what for a response, because she knew he was going to ask questions about what on earth she's talking about. She hurried out of her room and entered the bathroom to get changed and brush up for school. Fifteen minutes later she was out of the bathroom and ran downstairs out the door ignoring the breakfast her mom was going to give her. Inuyasha started following her to make sure she was okay.

"Inuyasha, stop following me, you can't go outside."

"Why not? Your still hurt remember? How can you even think about going to that school of yours?" He asked questioningly. _'Is she really alright?'_

"Because I've been away from school for a very long time, and since the Jewel is completely destroyed there's no point of me to go back for a while…I really need to catch up on my studies." _'Why is he being so annoying about my care? I don't even think he wants me back in his time anymore.' _

"Kagome! You're not going out, you're still hurt." He begged. _'Please don't go... I won't be able to protect you in case a demon comes out.'_

"Inuyasha…sit." She started running down the steep steps of her shrine and started racing down the sidewalk.

"GHUAHAHAHAAHH. What the hell was that for!" When he looked after the spell wore off he saw no Kagome. "Keh. Fine…why should I care about a stupid girl like you anyways?" He asked himself not expecting an answer.

* * *

Kagome saw her school in view and checked her watch. It was already 9:00 am, and if she and Inuyasha weren't fighting she would have had a chance to make it in school on time. She started walking down the empty hall of her school catching her breath when a teacher approached her from behind.

"Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Humata called.

(A/N – I think that's what they called her in the 2nd movie)

Kagome quickly spun around and looked at her homeroom teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Humata. I'm really sorry I was late, my alarm clock was broken and…" Mrs. Humata interrupted her.

"Kagome, the principal and I want to discuss something very important with you." She spoke with uncertainty in her voice, like something terrible was going to happen.

"Uhm…okay." _'Oh crap this does not sound good.' _Kagome could tell by the uncertainty of her teacher's voice that something was seriously wrong.

Kagome was walking slowly right behind Mrs. Humata until they both reached the office. They walked behind the office desk and entered a door that said: Principal – Mr. Takashimi. Mrs. Humata knocked on the door a few times and said, "Mr. Takashimi Kagome is back."

"Good. You both may enter." He spoke in a very hoarse tone.

Mrs. Humata opened the door quietly with Kagome still behind. When they both entered, Kagome noticed all the certificates on the wall for most disciplined school and a #1 Principal coffee cup on the desk across the room. A man was sitting on a comfortable office chair facing the window. Two empty chairs stood in front of the desk, and both Kagome and Mrs. Humata took their seats. Still facing the window, Mr. Takashimi was the first to break the silence.

"So Mrs. Higurashi, did you notice the certificates on the wall?"

"Uhm…you mean the certificates that say 'most disciplined school'?" Kagome said trying to figure out what his point was.

"Kagome do you know what discipline means?" He spoke again not expecting an answer from the girl. "It means to be obedient, in order and to be responsible for its actions. Do you believe you contain these qualities Mrs. Higurashi?" He spoke harshly finally turning around to look at her.

(A/N – haha got that out of the dictionary P)

Kagome thought more about this question, and thought about her travels with Inuyasha and finally answered. "Yes I do." She said confidently, knowing she was very responsible with providing food for Inuyasha and her friends. Unfortunately she didn't realize where he was going with this.

"I don't think so Mrs. Higurashi." He stared at her with cold eyes. Kagome frowned; she felt that she was well disciplined being brought up from her mom. Mr. Takashimi spoke again, "Mrs. Higurashi one of your classmates spotted you hanging around your shrine, and during that time your grandfather called in and said you were in the hospital suffering from amnesia. My points are, is that you have been skipping school, a lot, and further more when you showed up today you were late!" He screamed unable to hold onto his anger. Kagome stared in utter shock and frowned. Mr. Takashimi calmed down a bit and sighed, "Mrs. Higurashi, I don't know how you convinced your mother and grandfather to tell us you've been away with serious illnesses, and what you've been doing all this time when you were supposed to be at school during your 4th year of high school…but I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you." He stared at her expecting her to scream, but none came.

Kagome was still stuck in shock at what she was hearing. Just when her mission was complete in the Feudal Era and was able to have a normal life again, she was expelled! After what seemed to be five minutes she finally lost it.

"WHAT! IF I WAS SKIPPING SCHOOL FOR SOO LONG WHY WOULD I EVEN BOTHER TO COME BACK FOR A FEW DAYS THEN? I MIND AS WELL SKIP ALL OF SCHOOL TOGETHER!" All her anger was now screaming at her principal.

Mr. Takashimi just calmly replied, "Exactly Mrs. Higurashi, you HAVE been skipping school so much that you only come back for a few days and then leave again. How do you think I run this school?"

Kagome smirked and was about to respond back very very rudely about how Mr. Takashimi should run this school, but Mrs. Hamata finally spoke up, "Kagome, please calm down, this is for your own good and this is just our policy. Why bother keeping you at our school if you never show up for class?"

Kagome protested, "I DO COME TO CLASS!"

Mrs. Hamata just calmly replied, "Okay…rarely show up for class. Kagome, our school has expectations, and you just aren't accomplishing it. I'm sorry, but you won't be graduating."

"No…this can't be…this is all a dream." Kagome said almost above a whisper. This was just too much for her head to handle, and with the cut at the back of her neck made it seem worst. Her head couldn't take it any longer and just collapsed.

* * *

'_Ring…ring…ring…' _

"Hello?"

"Hi, am I speaking to Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Takashimi, Kagome's principal. I think you should come to the hospital right away."

"Oh my goodness, is my daughter okay!" Mrs. Higurashi didn't need to guess who was in the hospital right now, because she knew this would be why the principal would be calling.

"Calm down Mrs. Higurashi, I just wanted to let you know that because of some…unfortunate circumstances with a conversation I had with your daughter…she fell unconscious, and according to the doctor…she's suffering an illness of depression."

* * *

Sorry today's chapter was shorter than usual but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Just to let you all know that the illness of depression is 100 real…I know this because my formal coach died this year from it…I don't know the details of it but what I got from my friend is that when your suffering an illness of depression…your body slowly dies of improper function. If you have any more information about it please let me know so I can put it in my story…thank you and please review. 


	5. Strike One

**Avelyn Lauren – **Sorry I made you cry…but trust me its going to get worst…don't worry its not like she's going to die…Inu will save her …and well for how Inu will react…you'll just have to read on. Talk to you later.

**michik0 – **This ones going to be longer…and its going to be angry just how you like it. Sorry about the grammar, but you know I suck at it…I'm trying but it takes so long to make it all right…I'm going to try and make this grammar mistake free.

**Danielle – **Glad you liked it …please continue reading…I know you'll love this chapter.

**Xxsugarsodaxx – **Yea I thought you'd like this suspenseful ending that's why I put it in…I know it was short but I just had to end it there…so hurry up and write YOUR first chapter…I already wrote a huge ad of your story so you better make it worth it ….and btw what advice did you actually give me? >

**InuKagPar4Life – **I'm glad you like my story…I update really fast so you won't have to be in suspense )…thank you soo much for telling me where to find the fourth movie…I was about to go mad if I didn't find out what was going on…its soo unfair Canada takes so long to get the movies here…but how do you download it? I don't understand how that site works…please review and tell me

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 5 – Strike One **

Last Time:

"Oh my goodness, is my daughter okay!" Mrs. Higurashi didn't need to guess who was in the hospital right now, because she knew this would be why the principal would be calling.

"Calm down Mrs. Higurashi, I just wanted to let you know that because of some…unfortunate circumstances with a conversation I had with your daughter…she fell unconscious, and according to the doctor…she's suffering an illness of depression."

* * *

On that very same day, Mrs. Higurashi rushed towards the hospital. She decided not to inform grandpa or Sota, especially Inuyasha…she already knew how hot-headed he could be when Kagome was hurt. Mrs. Higurashi rushed to the front desk where a nurse was typing some information into a computer. 

"How can I help you miss?" The nurse asked calmly.

"I'm here…to see…my daughter, Kagome…Higurashi." She said panting at the same time.

The nurse started typing something into the computer and spoke, "Your daughter is in room 111…it's just down the hall to your left."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded in thanks and raced down the hall, then turned to the left like the nurse instructed. She started looking at the room numbers. _'109…110…ah here it is 111' _When she opened the door, she saw her daughter sitting up on a hospital bed reading the new issue of Teen Magazine. Kagome looked healthy even though she was in the hospital, so Mrs. Higurashi calmed down and just walked beside her daughter.

Kagome heard the click of the door and looked up to see her mother. _'oh crap…I hope she's not mad about…what happened today.'_

"Kagome…how are you feeling? You look okay." Mrs. Higurashi spoke as she sat in a guest chair beside Kagome's bed.

"I'm feeling fine…I just fainted because…of what Mr. Takashimi told me."

"What did he say!" She was now distressed. '_What could the principal possibly say to put my daughter in this position right now?'_

"Well…he said that…I'm expelled from school." Kagome closed her eyes as she spoke, hoping that her mother won't be upset for losing her one chance to have a real job. (A/N – actually there are other ways of getting a decent job without finishing high school…but hey this is my fanfic…oh the possibilities hehe)

"Kagome…I…I mean its not your fault…I was the one that said its okay for you to go back in time…I'm sorry." She didn't need to ask what her daughter was expelled for, because for years now the principal has been strict about Kagome's attendance and she knew his expectations were quite high.

"Mom…no…it's really not your fault…" Tears were welling up in her eyes and she started to cry. Mrs. Higurashi sat up and hugged her daughter, comforting her with words of encouragement that she can still have a life at home.

"Kagome, don't worry about it…Inuyasha's here as well to keep you company." She knew all to well that her daughter and the dog-eared boy had some deep connection with each other.

Hearing those words that her mother said, Kagome just smiled…her mom was no fool.

After their mother daughter moment, Mrs. Higurashi left Kagome to rest for a while. She didn't know what kind of condition her daughter really was in.

She walked outside of Kagome's hospital room and saw a doctor waiting to talk with her.

"Hello, are you Kagome's mother?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, can you tell me my daughter's condition at the moment?"

"Yes, your daughter's condition can be either serious or not, it just depends on her environment."

"What do you mean and what is this condition called?" She was now seriously confused about the doctors explanation.

"You're daughter has a case of a psychological illness. This illness is depression. Like I said, depending on her environment she could go into deep depression and her body wouldn't be able to function properly and lead to…an unfortunate consequence." The doctor slowed his speech at the last phrase, telling loved ones about something like this always made him feel sad.

(A/N – Okay this is a REAL illness and you can REALLY die from it…but the symptoms will be all made up from me by common sense…I mean its depression, obviously you're going to be gloomy. R.I.P. coach -- died from this illness)

"A-a-are…you saying that my daughter is going to…d-die?" She stuttered her words as she spoke, feeling sadness at the same time that her daughter's lifeline would be cut short.

"It's a possibility Mrs. Higurashi, like I said before it depends on her environment." He spoke intelligently.

"And what type of environment does my daughter have to be in to be safe?" Now, she was persistent…anything to keep her daughter safe.

"Well, she can be affected by anyone or anything, most likely by someone she loves dearly like family or friends. If she's being depressed or upset, her body won't function properly and it could be severe, but it depends on the extent of her depression. You could bring her to psychological sessions until she learns how to handle her depression, but it would cost about 500 000 yen per week." (A/N – Okay, I don't know the Japanese money values, but lets just say its $1 000 CAN.)

"Oh my…I can't afford that…" _'What can I do now? Just keep her at home so she won't get hurt? No…she'd probably get depressed…" _The doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"So, are you going to tell your daughter her condition? I think it's best to know so she tries to control her depression."

"No…knowing my daughter, telling her this would make her more depressed." She responded calmly.

"That's a good idea…just try to treat her like nothing is wrong and live life to its fullest. I think you should go and talk to your daughter, and you can take her home today."

She nodded and turned to the door until the doctor spoke again.

"…and if you have any more problems in the future…my name is Dr. Sheero, but you can call me Li." (A/N – haha couldn't think of a Japanese name so why not steal it from Cardcaptors? At least that's what I think his name is haha)

She turned around and looked at him straight in the eye, looking for something she couldn't see with her mind but her heart.

"Uhm…thank you Li."

She turned around a stepped behind the door. _'Hmm…he's kind of cute.' _She looked at her daughter and Kagome noticed that her mother was blushing a bit.

"Mom, what did the doctor say?" Kagome continued to look curiously at her mother.

"Oh, nothing important, he just wanted me to let you know that you should just try to be more careful next time and that you can come home today." Mrs. Higurashi spoke as if she rehearsed it all, but Kagome seemed convinced.

"Mom, you do realize you're blushing right? Did the doctor flatter you or something? He is single you know." Kagome gave her mother a glary eye, thinking about her mother dating a doctor. _'I wonder if mom actually has a crush on someone. Well I can't blame her; after all, dad has died a long time ago.'_

"Kagome, you shouldn't be worried about my personal life…even though he is a little bit charming…" She covered her mouth in shock at what she just said; she blush an even darker shade of red.

"Oh…so you do like him huh?" Kagome smirked.

"Who said that? Can't I admire a good-looking man?" She thought up a good excuse.

"Right mom…anyways we can go home now?" _'Mind as well drop the subject, she's never going to give in.'_

"Yes, so you go ahead and get change out of those patient clothes, I'll be waiting for you outside. Can you walk back?" She spoke with a blush still on her face. _'Well at least she dropped that topic.'_

"Yea, I'm fine mom…I just had a little accident okay? Don't worry about me." She pleaded.

"Okay, well I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

On the walk home the two didn't talk much, they were thinking most of the way home. 

'_I still can't believe it, all of my hard work in high school has all been a waste. It's all because I was destined to go to the Feudal Era, now I have no future here. What am I going to do now?' _Kagome thought about this the whole walk home, and she also felt different from before the incident. She seemed to feel more alone and sad than when she thought about Inuyasha and Kikyo together, _'oh crap…now I feel worse, but wait Kikyo's gone right?'_

'_Should I consider dating again? I mean it's been 10 years since my husband passed on…and the doctor is quite good looking for his age.' _Mrs. Higurashi couldn't stop thinking about Li; maybe Kagome was right about her liking him.

Once the two reached the bottom of the shrine steps, they started the long climb up.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he could smell Kagome's scent nearby. _'The sun is already setting, what took her so long to come back from that school of hers. Did something go wrong today? Or did a demon attack? No wait there aren't any demons here anymore, I took care of them all.' _He smirked at his macho ness. He decided to wait on his tree branch in front of Kagome's room until she showed herself, because a certain argument they had that morning told him to wait for her to come and apologize.

"Kagome, I'm going to bed now but do you want anything to eat before I go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked a very motherly question once they were at the top of the shrine steps.

"No mom, I'm fine. The hospital gave me some food already, so you go ahead and sleep. I'm going to go to my room and…well…I can't really do homework now can I?" She laughed at herself sadly as she said that. "Well I'll just find something to do; I don't feel like sleeping right now."

"Okay, goodnight Kagome. Oh, and before you go Inuyasha's still here. I think he's…oh there he is." She pointed to the branch of a tree beside Kagome's window, where she saw a blood red figure in the distance.

"Thanks mom, I guess I'll go talk to him for a while…goodnight." _'Well I guess I'll have something to do.' _

Her mom walked towards the shoji doors and disappeared from Kagome's view. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, and he was looking at her. Suddenly he jumped from his branch, and landed right at Kagome's face. She blushed at their closeness and backed away a few steps.

"Inuyasha, don't scare me like that."

"Uh huh…well I think you owe me a little apology before we talk about some things." He said in his cocky tone.

"Apologize for what?" Kagome really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't tell me you already forgot?" He was getting angry now, and he pointed to a hole in the concrete.

"Oh I remember now, okay I'm sorry." She bowed in apology. _'Sheesh…he's getting so worked up over something like that, I do that all the time what makes today any different?'_

"Better, now what did you want to talk about?" He was satisfied that she even apologized, even though he knew she didn't mean it.

"How did you know that I wanted to talk to you?"

Inuyasha just simple pointed to his dog-ears as self explanatory.

"Oh…well…" Her voice trailed off, trying to catch her breath as she was starting to cry again at the thought of what happened this morning. Tears were already welling up in her eyes, so she turned to hide her face.

"What happened? I bet you probably did something stupid today like usual…" He commented rudely, not noticing the tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Kagome snapped. He always insulted her, but today…that little comment seemed to tug at her heart more than ever. "What are you talking about stupid like usual! It's your entire fault that this had to happen to me!" _'That's right, it's all Inuyasha's fault, if he didn't always drag me back to the Feudal Era I would still be at school.'_

Inuyasha didn't even respond. He was so shocked by Kagome's outburst that his jaw was left hanging. _'What's with her attitude all of a sudden? Just a moment ago she was as gentle as usual.' _

Kagome continued her screaming not waiting for Inuyasha to respond, "IT'S YOUR FAULT I GOT EXPELLED, NOW I HAVE NO FUTURE, NO LIFE HERE FOR ME." Kagome had no idea where all her anger and _depression _was coming from, she just felt so alone.

"So what? It's not like you can't still live here." He responded dumbfounded.

"Inuyasha you baka, my time is not like yours. In my time school is important, it may not be to you, but it's the only way to have a suitable life here…AND NOW THAT I DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO FROM HERE!"

"But…" Before he could continue, Kagome ran off down the shrine steps and out of sight.

"…you do have a somewhere to go…with me…" He spoke those last words to himself, knowing that Kagome wouldn't be able to hear him now. Before he could go chase after her, he heard someone calling his name. It was Mrs. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something very important that happened today." She peeked out her head from the shoji doors.

Inuyasha nodded wanting to find out what happened to Kagome. He walked towards Kagome's mother and went inside towards the kitchen where she was making tea.

Mrs. Higurashi thought about Kagome's condition and thought it was best that she told Inuyasha, because she knew that Kagome cried over him many times and that the next time Kagome was upset…it can be fatal.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to let you know to be more concerned and careful around Kagome."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look, _'I'm always concerned about Kagome.' _He then pushed her to go on.

"I know what you're thinking, that 'I am concerned about her', but I mean to be careful about her feelings and to try not to upset her." She looked at Inuyasha with very real and strict eyes.

Inuyasha was still confused about what she was talking about and thought about what had just happened a moment ago, "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" He was now seriously concerned.

"Kagome…has contained an illness of depression, and if she's easily angered it can turn into depression and well…her body won't be able to function properly, therefore…it can be fatal." She spoke in a very serious voice, and hoped that she got through the hanyou's head.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the last phrase she spoke, and finally realized what was going on, "Shit!" He yelled and ran off towards the entrance to the house and left Mrs. Higurashi surprised with his sudden reaction.

* * *

This chapter was longer than usual, but I was requested to write more detail so here it is. Okay for the rest of the story I'm making up the symptoms of this illness, and it's probably going to be more drastic than it really is in real life…please review 


	6. The Real World

**Avelyn Lauren – **lol hehe…your talking like this is a total story discussion…but I'm glad you like the plot and what's happening to Kagome. It's going to get more…hmm…can't really say…you'll just have to read…as for what Inuyasha will say? Let's just say…not much for this chapter…but I won't spoil it for you.

**InuKagPar4Life – **hey…thanks for letting me know how to download it…I think I'll go and try it today…and thanks for letting me know your email…I can tell you have a good inside idea of the updates and stuff…and glad you like my chapter…you're going to love today's one…it's going to have a lot of in it…hehe can't tell you now can I?

**michik0 – **haha I thought you'd like it when Kagome got angry…cause I KNOW you love the ANGRY haha…anyways this one is more DANGER which I know you'll love…and this one's going to be long too…glad your getting interested…hehe and WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE YOUR STORY!

**Sasuke's Girl –** hey…glad you're really interested in my story…yah I'm getting people interested haha…usually people find my stories boring…o well you're a fan…your going to love what happens to them next.

**Danielle – **hey sorry that it's sad, but it's going to get worse…I mean she has in illness of depression of course its going to be sad…can't tell you anymore or else it'll ruin the suspense for you. I'm glad you think that my story all connects, and well I guess it's because of reading and watching only Inuyasha, cause you know that story all connects as well…Rumiko Takashi (author of Inu) inspired my writing to become like this…haha pretty cheesy comment…o well try to enjoy this chapter…even though this chapter may not be what you requested.

**xxsugarsodaxx – **hey well sorry I didn't make her mom mad…but common if you've seen all the episodes like I have then you'll know that her mom doesn't care about a thing…If she could let her daughter go into the Feudal Era with demons…than why would she care if she got expelled? She's not a brown parent haha…you and I both know how strict they are…oh just to let you know…I'm downloading the fourth movie…it'll be another 2-3 days before its completely downloaded…so you have to come over to my house some day to watch…enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 6 – The Real World**

Last Time:

"Kagome…has contained an illness of depression, and if she's easily angered it can turn into depression and well…her body won't be able to function properly, therefore…it can be fatal." She spoke in a very serious voice, and hoped that she got through the hanyou's head.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the last phrase she spoke, and finally realized what was going on, "Shit!" He yelled and ran off towards the entrance to the house and left Mrs. Higurashi surprised with his sudden reaction.

* * *

Kagome kept on running down the streets of Japan until she caught her breath and started walking. It was currently 11:00 pm, and most of the stores around was closed for the night, the only light was from a few street lights, but she seemed to run off so far that she came to an abandoned area that had a few flickering lights on. It started to get cold and she wished that she had brought a coat with her, and still wearing her school uniform skirt and long sleeved shirt didn't help. She felt more alone than before and started thinking about what she said to Inuyasha moments ago, _'Why did I just burst out in anger all of a sudden.' _Suddenly she felt a tinge of pain in her head, like someone had just punched the side of her head, except the only thing was that she was all alone, at least that was what she thought. Suddenly the pain stopped and she was back to her thoughts slowly walking. _'Nowadays, I feel so upset, and every little thing hurts me emotionally…' _Kagome was in such deep thought that she didn't notice the 6 pairs of eyes watching her from around the corner.

A man with black spiked up hair, wearing a black hooded sweater and baggy blue jeans spoke to one of his accomplices, "Hey Toyo, what do you think about this girl?"

Toyo, an orange highlighted haired man wearing similar clothes stepped out of the shadows and responded to Chi, "She's pretty hot looking, and she looks really vulnerable right now only wearing that short skirt of hers. What do you think Yoshimi?"

A man with pure black hair with his bangs covering his deep purple eyes, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and fitting black jeans just nodded and smirked evilly, "I think we can have fun with her."

The three men smiled at each other, then two eyed at Chi. Chi's hand searched his back pocket of his jeans, and nodded at his two friends in understanding. Soon the three took off following the young girl.

* * *

Inuyasha started running down the dark street smelling Kagome's scent headed straight for this abandoned area, until suddenly he heard a piercing scream. He covered his dog-ears and turned around to see an old woman staring at him with wide eyes pointing to the things he was currently covering. Suddenly she fainted. Inuyasha looked at her stupidly and realized for her actions, _'oh…' _making sure no one was looking he headed straight for a nearby alley. As soon as he entered the dark narrow space, he spotted a worn out toque hanging off the edge of a dumpster. He caught hold of it and placed it over is white soft dog-ears, then continued his search for Kagome.

Kagome started to feel tired, her legs wobbled until she started to lean against the brick wall. Her eyes started to blur from the cold wind upon her face, until her vision cleared and spotted alley just around the corner, _'mind as well get some rest tonight since I'm way too tired to walk home. I've slept in forests many times, this won't be so bad.' _She steadily walked and turned around the corner to enter the dark area. She saw an old dumpster and newspaper everywhere, then she felt a tap on her shoulder and with shock she spun around to see purple eyes staring back at her.

"Are you lost?" He spoke with a voice that would stir the hearts of the weak minded, and smirked at the frightened girl.

Soon after, two other men in hooded sweaters showed up behind the man speaking to the girl, all smiling at her evilly.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you come over and you can look at the map to find out where you are…it's just inside my bedroom." Toyo said with a dirty look on his face.

"Hey Toyo, I want her to come to my place its much more closer than yours." Chi finally spoke.

"Yea your right Chi, I kind of want to get this girl out of here as quickly as possible." Toyo responded.

Kagome stared at them with widened eyes, and looked behind her. There was nothing but a brick wall, and she knew she couldn't outrun three fully grown men, let alone the weak knees under her waist. But when you're in this situation, there's nothing else to do BUT run. Kagome ran as fast as her legs could, and tried to avoid the three thugs but Toyo and Yoshimi grabbed both of her wrists and held her back against a brick wall.

"Aggghhhhhh…get…off…of me you freaks!" She gave out another loud piercing scream calling for help.

Yoshimi had his right hand holding her left wrist above her head, while his left hand reached for his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Kagome screamed even louder.

* * *

In the distance, Inuyasha heard a loud scream that sounded like Kagome's, "Oh shit! I'm coming Kagome!" He soon sped off even faster than before.

* * *

Yoshimi gave her a warning look and held the pocket knife to slide along her throat so a trickle of blood fell from her neck, "If you scream out loud again, you'll never see the light of day. Now why don't you come with us to our place and be a nice little girl."

Kagome winced at the pain coming from her neck, not from the little cut the man just made. But from the cut at the back of her neck a few days ago. It had just begun to heal and after being slammed against a brick wall made her feel more pain, but physical pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Being raped by three unknown men made her sick, and there was no one here to help her…but right now she didn't care about her pain, she just didn't want to follow these guys home.

"NO WAY I'M GOING BACK WITH YOU BASTARDS!" She screamed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks wondering what they would do next.

Toyo, who was holding onto her left wrist held up his right hand and grasped her neck tightly, allowing no air to pass her wind pipe. "You are a stubborn wench aren't you?" He slowly moved his lips close to her ear so that no one else could hear, "I would love to see what you can do in bed…"

Kagome eyes widened hearing those words, shook him off and screamed in agony, "YOU SICK BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME."

Toyo snickered and grasped her tightly again by the throat, his large hands closing around her neck easily, his nails piercing at the back of her neck. The cut from before started to re-open and more blood started oozing out from under her skin. Kagome wanted to scream in pain, but couldn't because all of her air had been pushed out of her, she grasped the man's hand trying to pry it off her neck but she was too weak from before. She started to feel dizzy, eyes drooping still trying to gasp for air. Her knees started to buckle, but were being held up by the two men. More heaves started coming out of her, until they started to slow. Toyo, Yoshimi, and Chi all laughed at the sight of a suffering girl.

"You should have just come with us…then you wouldn't have to live such a short life." Chi laughed.

Suddenly Chi was slammed to the side and thrown at the dumpster, with his back against the smelly garbage.

"What the..." Before Yoshimi could finish his sentence he was punched in the head knocking him unconscious.

Toyo dropped the girl to the floor, leaving her breathing heavily to gain back all the oxygen she lost, and turned around swiftly in a fighting position getting ready for anything. But little did he know that he was facing a half-demon. When he looked around he saw a flash of red…then suddenly nothing, no one was there until he heard a voice behind him.

"You BASTARD, what the hell were you thinking of doing to Kagome!"

Before Toyo could turn around and see the man that punched his friends, he was knocked out from the back of his head unconscious.

Throughout the whole ordeal with Kagome, Inuyasha could hear everything that was going on with his sensitive ears, even the comment Toyo said to Kagome not long ago, and that drove Inuyasha over the edge in furry. He turned around to see Kagome on her knees, looking up at her hero with tears her eyes.

'_He came after me…Inuyasha came for me…' _Kagome started to smile, but then winced at the pain of her neck. She grabbed her neck with both of her hands and felt bruises along the area that Toyo had grabbed.

Inuyasha looked at her worriedly and knelt down to help her stand. Once both of them were standing, neither one said a word but just stared at each other with happy eyes that both of them were safe…for now. Inuyasha was about to speak when…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with her eyes wide when she saw Chiyo behind Inuyasha holding out a gun that happened to be hidden in his back pocket until now. Before Inuyasha could react, three ear piercing gunshots could be heard. Inuyasha yelled in pain from the gunshots to the back, and then slowly fell towards Kagome his head leaning over her shoulder, pushing both of them against the brick wall. The only thing holding up Inuyasha now was Kagome holding onto his arms, and his clawed hands holding onto her shoulders for support. Chiyo smirked at the injured man and slowly aimed the gun at Kagome…

* * *

muahahha…I know this is a big big cliffy…I was going to continue it…but I wanted to make this one very suspenseful in the end…so I couldn't help but end it here and now. Even though this one was short, it was very detailed…but I promise the next one will be longer…PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. Saved or not?

**InuKagPar4Life – **haha sorry about the cliffy…but you know something exciting…oh and I finally watched the Inuyasha movie four…it was really good…short…but really good…wow…first time I see Kagome getting thrown around and beat up without calling for Inuyasha's help haha…she's finally getting more brave and not whiney…thanks again.

**Avelyn Lauren – **hmm…I forgot about his Testaiga…oops…o well…lets just say yea he has it…because would he really leave it behind when Kagome's in trouble?...but it doesn't mean he'll use it…so you'll just have to find out.

**Dark Inu Fan – **I could never let Kagome get raped…or else she'd probably die pretty fast…and that can't happen, besides she's got to save herself for the one and only haha…yea Mrs. Higurashi would definitely let her go through the well because what else can Kagome do now? In my story the well can still be travelled…but only for Kagome and Inuyasha…I'm making her mom very sweet unlike the other mothers…because well out of all the manga…she's too nice…as for the gunshots…you'll just have to read if they survived or not.

**michik0 – **haha…too bad…I just couldn't help but do a cliffy…it makes people like YOU interested into the story and want to continue reading…muahahaha…Kagome can't get mad all the time…sometimes she'll be a weakling lmao…well about the protection question…hmm…you'll just have to read on.

**xxsugarsodaxx – **wow I'm surprised you went all excited with THAT action….trust me that's nothing…there'll be more of that...like sword fighting and such…but it won't be in a while...glad you liked the cliffy…haha you're the only one that liked it…everyone else was mad…o well…I suppose you'll like this one.

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 7 – Saved…or not?**

Last Time:

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with her eyes wide when she saw Chiyo behind Inuyasha holding out a gun that happened to be hidden in his back pocket until now. Before Inuyasha could react, three ear piercing gunshots could be heard. Inuyasha yelled in pain from the gunshots to the back, and then slowly fell towards Kagome his head leaning over her shoulder, pushing both of them against the brick wall. The only thing holding up Inuyasha now was Kagome holding onto his arms, and his clawed hands holding onto her shoulders for support. Chiyo smirked at the injured man and slowly aimed the gun at Kagome…

* * *

Kagome winced at the sight of blood coming from Inuyasha's back, his eyes currently closed from the impact of the bullet. She looked up at person that was responsible for his injuries and saw Chiyo holding out a pistol aiming straight for her head.

Chiyo smiled at the look he saw on the young girls face. "Sleep well…" with that said his thumb pushed down on the hammer, giving it a 'click' sound, and his index finger ready to click the trigger.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up at the sound the thing Chiyo was holding made. He heard that sound before he was suddenly wounded, and knew that Kagome was in danger. He reacted just as quickly as Chiyo clicked the trigger; a loud gun shot was heard.

* * *

"This is Sergeant Ryo, what is the problem?" The night shift cop was speaking into his transmitter.

"Four gunshots were heard down the alley at Fifth and Avenue." The sound of a lady responded through the transmitter.

"Copy that. Request for back-up and ambulance A.S.A.P."

"Copy that. Back-up will be there in 10 minutes."

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Last thing she heard was a gunshot that was meant for her, but she felt no pain, besides the pain from her throbbing neck. She looked ahead and couldn't see anything but a dark red blur. She moved her head slightly and heard sirens in the distance, and then footsteps running from the splashing of dirty water drift away in the dark. She heard doors slamming and officers screaming out, "Freeze! Drop your weapon!" She felt vibration surrounding her and then coughing.

'_Cough…cough' "Kagome…you're alright…" _A man with a hoarse voice spoke.

Kagome looked up and she found herself staring into bright hazel eyes, with blood dripping out of its mouth. Realization hit her like a rock.

"Inuyasha! W-what happened!" She screamed. She looked around and realized why the bullet didn't hit her. Kagome saw Inuyasha wrap his arms around her, covering her entire body with his and his Haori sleeves covering her face. The bullet didn't hit her, because the bullet went straight through Inuyasha's heart. Blood stained her clothes and face from Inuyasha's gaping hole through the chest. She slowly pressed her hands onto his chest to examine the wound and he winced in pain.

"INUYASHA…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" She screamed tears stinging her eyes.

He gave a weak smile and spoke, "…glad to know…you're okay…" His eyes rolled back and he fell on her, with blood increasing each second.

She couldn't hold him up anymore and they both slowly fell to the floor, both pressed against the brick wall. Inuyasha's head fell onto Kagome's shoulder under the crook of her neck; both of his arms went limp but were still held on by Kagome's death grip from the current event. Tears were now spilling from her eyes when a cop ran up to her for questioning but suddenly stopped at the sight of an injured man with blood covering both bodies.

One of the cops spoke, "GET THE AMBULANCE IN HERE! TWO INJURED, NOW!"

Kagome watched as an Ambulance pulled into the alley, with four emergency lifesavers pulling out two stretches, soon her vision started to blur and her head fell back against the wall.

* * *

'_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…beep…Hello this is the Higurashi residence, we are not available right now, please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible…beep.'_

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi, this is Li, Kagome's doctor…I'm afraid your daughter and a friend of hers had been involved in a…shooting…please come to the hospital once you hear this message…you're daughter is in a very serious situation, and well…for her friend…I need to talk to you in person." _'Click.'_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Grandpa, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi came home from their busy day. Mrs. Higurashi saw the blinking light from the phone, indicating that there was a message. She replayed the tape message and her beaming expression quickly changed to a worried mother. She left the house just as quickly as she entered, leaving a confused boy and old man to their mother/daughter's action.

Kagome's mother ran towards the hospital for what seemed to be too often in less than week. When she ran up to the sliding doors, she saw Li's serious face looking into her eyes.

"Li, how is my daughter?"

Li just motioned for her to follow him into the next room, under the Emergency sign. Her face becoming more worried when they entered, knowing this was the last place she saw her dead husband stay in.

Instead of entering a hospital room, she found herself standing in an observation room. Li pointed towards the two-way mirror, and she followed her gaze towards what Li was seeing. She moved closer to the mirror to see two people she fully recognized…Kagome and Inuyasha.

"W-what happened to them?" She stuttered, still observing them. Kagome seemed to be alright, but Inuyasha's wounds looked serious.

"Well…before I go on…I want you to know that the criminals are caught and are currently under trial. It depends on the condition of the two victims, and after the observation…the criminals will most likely have a minimum punishment from what we found." He stated very confusingly at the last few words.

"And what did you find that would make you believe the criminals will have a minimum punishment! My daughter looks distressed and her 'friend' looks like he's on his deathbed!" She spoke harshly.

"Calm down Mrs. Higurashi…"

"Just call me Shiori…" She spoke quietly slightly blushing. _'What am I thinking? This is not the time.'_

"…Shiori…the criminals shot Kagome's friend three times in the back, and one severe shot through his heart that would have killed any 'human' instantly…but he's still alive. That's what I want to talk to you about the most, but I shall explain to you Kagome's situation first since you may not even know this boy…" Li was about to continue but Shiori interrupted.

"His name is Inuyasha, he's been Kagome's companion for some time already." She stated.

"Thank you for the information…but as I was saying before about your daughter's condition…Kagome has jumped to a level three in her depression, and if it progresses it can be critical." He pointed to Kagome's form beside Inuyasha's hospital bed, so that Shiori could take a better look at them both.

Inuyasha was lying unconscious on the hospital bed with wires coming from different directions off of his body. His hand was currently clutched tight by small slender hands that belonged to Kagome. Her sleepy form was sitting on a visitors chair with her head lying down on the edge of his bed beside both her and Inuyasha's clutched hands. From what Shiori could see…Kagome's neck was bandaged up with patches to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was wrapped up in patches as well, but with more heavy wrapping up his chest and around his back with his Haori coat hanging off of Kagome's chair. Both were fast asleep from the day's events.

" I don't know what this boy, Inuyasha, means to her, but when she regained consciousness in the hospital all she kept on screaming was 'Inuyasha…Inuyasha' and since the man on the bed didn't have identification with him we assumed that there was someone else injured that we have yet to see. But thanks to you we now know it's him. Because of Kagome's outrage at an injured friend, her blood pressure rose quick quickly. When we tried to contain her with a drug, she became more stressed and if that continued she would have a stroke. She's a very strong and distress girl, and started to fight against our doctors and nurses, we had no choice but to put her in the same room as Inuyasha, because that was the only thing that calmed her down. Now, any of the slightest things that could upset her, would change her blood pressure rapidly." He spoke careful with his choice of words, not wanting to distress the beautiful lady in front of him.

Shiori nodded in understanding, she knew this was going to happen at some point considering her daughter's experience with close to death situations, but she knew that Inuyasha would always protect her and he would continue to protect her. "So what you're saying Li is that we should be more careful around her right?" She stated calmly.

Li was surprised at Shiori's calmness about her daughter, before she was frantic about the situation. "Yes. We all have to be more careful around Kagome now. I suggest you talk to everyone she knows and let them know to not stress her out."

"What about Inuyasha's condition?" She asked curiously.

"Inuyasha's case…is a very…interesting discovery." He slowly pointed towards Inuyasha's head.

Shiori's eyes slowly followed and realized that Inuyasha's dog-ears were exposed! Shiori gasped at the sight and was about to bring up an excuse to the doctor.

"I believe you know why he has…canine ears…but there are other strange things about him that I think you'd want to know…his blood is different from a normal human…there's something very animal in it you might say. When he arrived at the hospital, we started to take off his odd clothing to tend to his wounds, and when I took off the toque he was wearing…I saw the ears. I didn't want it to spread out because it may concern you and Kagome, so I told the other doctors and nurses to leave me to save him. I brought him to a private room while the nurses took Kagome to bandage up her non-threatening wounds and to analyze her condition. While I was looking at his wounds, I started the operation of taking out the bullets. Then the miracle happened…once I took the four bullets out of his body, his wounds slowly healed…not fully though but enough so that he would stop bleeding drastically. It's like nothing I have seen before, well in this era…500 years ago there were demons like this, but I'd never believe that there would be one among us. Did you know any of this Shiori?" He looked at her with beautiful blue pleading eyes, waiting for the truth.

"Li…are you sure no one else knows he's a demon?" She spoke with her eyes closed, praying that no one else would know that Inuyasha wasn't from this time.

Li nodded reassuringly.

"Well…yes…Inuyasha is partly demon. He's a hanyou, but our family accepts him for who he is and not what he is. My daughter was the first to meet him, and accepted him into our family…" She was about to continue but a restless hanyou slowly woke from unconsciousness.

"Shio…I think you should go and accompany Kagome and Inuyasha, while I sort out Inuyasha's file…" He said when he noticed as well of the hanyou's movement.

"You won't say anything about Inuyasha...will you?" She questioned.

"Of course not…I was about to go and change his file and tell the doctors that it was nothing serious…they will believe me of course, because they're all still apprentices." He spoke boldly.

Shiori nodded and walked towards the door to enter the emergency room, when Li spoke again.

"Oh…Shiori? Would you like to accompany me in an afternoon coffee/tea time tomorrow? Uhm…to continue our discussion about Inuyasha." _'phew…that was a smooth one there.' _

Shiori stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the doctor, she smiled and said, "I'd love too" Then she turned around and walked into the next room, but not before blushing a crimson red.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes weakly and saw nothing but a white wall…he felt like he was on something very soft and cushiony. He looked around at himself, and saw that his Haori was missing and that he was wrapped in Kagome's patches she always brought from her time. He tried to move a bit to get a better look at where he was, but felt that he couldn't because wires were clung onto his body. He was about to rip the things off of him, but felt that he couldn't move his right hand…

"Mmmm…Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes wakening up from her slumber. She lifted her head up and saw Inuyasha's eyes staring back at her.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome's hand was clutched onto his own and blushed a bit. He started to speak but when he did, he winced at the pain coming from his chest.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!" Kagome's mind suddenly flashed back to the scenes from the night before, and was worried about his conditions.

He regained his strength and started to speak groggily, "Kagome…where am I? Are you okay!" His mind (as usual) moved very slowly, even though he didn't know where he was, he almost forgot about what happened last night, when a murderous criminal was about to rape and kill Kagome.

Tears started forming in her eyes, she jumped off her chair and screamed, "OF COURSE I'M OKAY AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU JUST HAD TO BE ALL STUPID AND JUMP IN FRONT OF ME TO BLOCK THAT BULLET!" Kagome was glad that he seemed to be fine, but she was upset that he got hurt because of her…again.

Inuyasha gave an innocent smile and was glad that she seemed to be back to normal, he slowly grabbed her hand, "I guess I'm always stupid then…"

Both shared a silent moment, staring into each others eyes, one filled with happiness and the other with sadness and mixed emotions. Their hand holding the other, until the sound of an opening door broke the two apart, looking away with redness in both their cheeks. Once they thought the heat died down, they looked into the eyes of Mrs. Higurashi/Shiori. Little did they know that Shiori saw the two together like that before they realized it, but hid her shock expression very well…

"Kagome, Inuyasha, are you guys feeling any better?" She said still hiding a grin on her face.

"I'm feeling fine mom, just a bit tired…the doctors were giving me a hard time." Kagome said.

"Yes, Li told me already." Shiori responded.

"Li?" Kagome questioned.

"Li is Dr. Sheero, the one that took care of you last time you were here." She explained.

"Oh…you mean the good-looking one." Kagome sneered. Before she wanted her mother to have a man in her life again, but now something in her heart told her it was wrong. If her mother went out with another man, it would mean replacing her dead father. Now was not the time to have another man in the house, Kagome just wasn't ready yet.

Shiori blushed and turned to Inuyasha, ignoring her daughter. This made Kagome feel upset and uncared for a brief moment. _'Why is every little thing making me feel so terrible inside?' _She thought.

"So Inuyasha…how are you feeling?" She asked quickly changing the last topic.

Inuyasha was very confused at the mother daughter conversation, but ignored it when Shiori spoke up to him, "well or course I feel good!" When he moved up from the bed to prove his point, he quickly fell back against his pillow, feeling the pain in the back and his chest.

'_I guess Inuyasha's back to his macho-self again." _Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Hmm…Inuyasha I think you should stay here one more night…Kagome…I think you should go home…you seem really tired."

Kagome looked at her mom and back to Inuyasha. He gave her an I'll-be-fine look. "Alright mom…" Kagome got up and went to get her coat. When she was in front of the exit she noticed that her mother wasn't following. "Aren't you coming mom?"

"Uhm…no…I have to talk to your doctor about something about Inuyasha, and I don't think you'd want to leave a hanyou by him in a hospital." She thought up a quick excuse.

Kagome suddenly realized that Inuyasha's dog ears weren't covered…last time she remembered he was wearing a toque. "Mom? Does the doctor know about Inuyasha?" She questioned worriedly.

"Yes Kagome, but don't worry, he's the only one that knows…and Inuyasha's identity will be well hidden." Shiori explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding and headed out the exit, "Sayonara."

After Kagome was out of sight, Shiori went to sit on the visitors chair beside Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mom and it seemed like what she said to Kagome before was all a lie.

"Okay Inuyasha I have important news to tell you…and…you're not going to like it."

Inuyasha nodded ready to listen (for once) and already knew that this was about Kagome. Shiori then explained briefly everything that Li told her, stressing the part about being even more cautious around Kagome's feelings.

After hearing about the seriousness about Kagome's condition, his eyes looked sad and turned to the exit that Kagome just went through. He suddenly felt guilty that it really was his fault that Kagome's condition got worse when she became upset that he was hurt, but how could he let Kagome get physically hurt herself? The pain of being shot four times was unbearable even for a hanyou, so how could he just step aside and let Kagome take it? In that situation it was either upset her for himself getting hurt or let her take the bullet. All of this thinking took a lot out of his brain, and he really needed a rest since he didn't fully heal, so he just asked, "Mrs. Higurashi…I understand now…but I think you should go home and accompany Kagome…I'll be fully healed by tomorrow so I can go back."

Shiori nodded and went towards the exit before she spoke again, "I'll be back here tomorrow morning so we can go back to the shrine…and Inuyasha? Don't touch anything that's around you." She smiled and left.

Inuyasha smiled back…keeping in mind that she was serious about not touching anything around him. He slowly closed his eyelids and let the sleep take over him thinking about only one person…Kagome.

* * *

Wow I can't believe how OOC (out of character) I made Inu here. Yea I stole the name Shiori out of the Inuyasha movie 4, but that was the first name that came to mind. From now on I'll be calling Mrs. Higurashi…Shiori, because it's just shorter. I'm still trying to figure out Naraku's latest incarnation's real name…so for now I'll just continue to call him Tsukaikishiba. This carnation is an illusionist and flies away on a paper crane…if you know his real name please review and let me know…I want to keep this fiction as accurate as possible to not confuse the readers…Thanks and REVIEW!


	8. Strike Two

**Dark Inu Fan – **Yea I want to make Inu and Kagome's mom really tight because in the manga it really does seem that he treats her like a mom…thanks for the review.

**InuKagPar4Life – **Thanks again for the movie, and yea I really liked it too…I'm glad your enjoying my chapters and the fluffiness, and trust me more will come because I always LOVE reading InuKag fluff.

**Akikusaalchemy – **Glad you're enjoying my fic. Enjoy this chapter.

**Avelyn Lauren – **Hmm…maybe I'll let Kagome find out or not…hmm…you'll just have to find out yourself muahahha…as for the well and your other THEORIES of what will happen…just keep reading haha.

**michik0 – **YES of course their going on date…we can't have Shiori being single for the rest of her life right? Hehe glad your really suspicious about what's going to happen next, and yea I also liked my description of the 'Inu sacrificing himself for Kag' part…I really wanted it to be JUICY hehe…enjoy this one…its gonna be…

**Danoo – **YAYAYA…I love you danoo…and of course I wanted to scare you haha…so you'd keep reading lmao…and of course there had to be lots of DANGER in it…more action coming up later.

**xxsugarsodaxx – **Sorry I keep on forgetting about Shiori having such a motherly role…thanks for reminding me haha…I totally forgot about the hugging part…o well I'll just add it here…

**(A/N – okay I can't figure out what Tsukaikishiba's real name is so even if I find out later what his real name is…I'm not going to bother to change it…cause then I'd have to go back and change everything…and I'm just too lazy…so its final…his name in this fiction is going to be Tsukaikishiba.) **

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 8 – Strike Two**

Last Time:

Shiori nodded and went towards the exit before she spoke again, "I'll be back here tomorrow morning so we can go back to the shrine…and Inuyasha? Don't touch anything that's around you." She smiled and left.

Inuyasha smiled back…keeping in mind that she was serious about not touching anything around him. He slowly closed his eyelids and let the sleep take over him thinking about only one person…Kagome.

* * *

The morning rays made their way through the blinds of a certain girl's window and slowly crept their way to shine on a raven-haired girls face. Her eyelashes fluttered and slowly opened, then closing them again from the brightness of the sun. She groaned and turned away from the sun, not being ready for the new day. She was just about the drift back to sleep when her room door opened.

"Kagome…how are you feeling dear?" Shiori walked into Kagome's room holding a tray with two cups of tea and a pain killer.

Kagome gave up trying to fall back asleep and gradually lifted her head off the pillow to face her mother. Shiori handed her daughter the pain killer for her neck and the cup of tea to swallow down with. When her daughter finished, Shiori started to take her first sip in the tea.

"I feel better now…the pain killers will help the cut on my neck…and it's nearly healed so it should be fine." Kagome said plainly looking out her window.

"That's good…I'm glad you're healing fast…" _'…even though it's only physically.' _She thought staring at her 'ill' daughter. A few moments later she sat on the bed beside her daughter and gave her a warm comforting hug. Kagome was shocked by this action, but just hugged back…her mom acted like the small injury would cost her life.

"Mom…I…can't…breathe." Kagome said between breathes. Shiori realized she was hugging her daughter too tight and let go, smiling back.

"Kagome, I'm going to bring Inuyasha back from the hospital, and then I'm going out for lunch to talk to…uhm…an old friend." Shiori quickly covered up, hopefully that would fool Kagome, but little did Shiori know that her daughter was much smarter than that.

Kagome eyed her mother suspiciously and just let the topic slide…for now. "Okay mom, I'll just hang around here for a while…and make sure Inuyasha doesn't go running off."

"Alright…but don't worry I'm sure he'll be running back to you to make sure you're perfectly fine." Shiori winked at her daughter and left the room, leaving Kagome blushing.

After Kagome's cheeks cooled down, she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to have a nice long shower.

* * *

Shiori walked down the streets of Tokyo heading towards the hospital, thinking about her daughter's situation and the 12:00 tea/coffee time with a very good-looking doctor. When she reached the hospital, she headed straight towards Inuyasha's room, fully knowing where it is.

When she entered the room, she saw Inuyasha sitting up on his bed looking through (to him) very sluttish looking women in a magazine. Shiori giggled at the sight of Inuyasha's eyes going wide when he saw what clothing women wore in this area.

Inuyasha heard giggling from the entrance and looked up. Blushing, he put the magazine away thinking, _'I'm glad Kagome doesn't where that type of clothing…or else all those other bastards would be flirting with her.' _

"How are you feeling Inuyasha? You think you can come back to the shrine now?" She spoke, still trying to hold back her laughter.

Inuyasha nodded and stretched out his arms proving his point.

Shiori smiled at how quickly the hanyou healed, and turned around to look for Li, but quickly realized he was standing by the door staring back at her.

"Hello Shiori, ready to bring back home Inuyasha?" He simply asked.

Shiori nodded, and turned away blushing.

Li walked passed the blushing woman and headed towards Inuyasha's bed. He started to take off the patches and gauges and the wires attached to his body. He also checked the wounds on Inuyasha's body and saw nothing but a scar, amazed by this he started to examine the scar with his hands. Inuyasha felt sick suddenly and thought the man was gay, and quickly jumped off the bed and hid behind Shiori with a very scared face.

Shiori started to giggle again, "Don't worry Inuyasha…he's just checking your wounds to make sure you're fully healed."

"Of course I'm fully healed!" Of course Inuyasha didn't understand that the people in this era don't heal that quickly and would be amazed by his body structure.

Li started to laugh and went to the visitors chair to pick up Inuyasha's left behind Haori. He calmly walked over to Inuyasha and held out the old kimono. Inuyasha was hesitant at first, but thought it best if the odd man didn't touch his clothing, so he grabbed his Haori out of Li's hands quite rudely. Inuyasha walked towards the exit while dressing himself, leaving Shiori and Li to talk.

"I have some paperwork to finish up on Inuyasha, so then you can bring him back to the shrine, and then at 12:00 I'll go pick you up for lunch and coffee," said Li.

"Thank you Li, I would also like to talk to you about Inuyasha and my daughter…" _'…and about you.' _Shiori thought.

With the arrangements made, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Back at the Higurashi residence:

Kagome started to settle down on her nice comfy couch when she heard noises at the front and sighed. She started walking towards the Shoji doors, and figured it was Inuyasha and her mom coming back from the hospital. When she opened the door she found three noisy girls and a timid boy at the back, and realized they were her 'friends'.

"Kagome!" They all shouted.

"Yuka…Eri…Ayumi…oh and Hojo too."

"Kagome, I heard you were involved in a shooting accident, and that your boyfriend got shot." Yuka stated.

Unfortunately, Hojo wasn't informed that Kagome had a boyfriend and he looked betrayed all of a sudden. Kagome noticed his head sunk low and ignored her three girlfriends to go speak with Hojo…in private. Kagome and Hojo walked towards the stone bench under the Goshinboku, far enough for any 'girls' to be eaves-dropping.

"Hojo I…" Kagome started but stuttered.

"It's alright that you already have a boyfriend…I just…sort of wished that you would have told me sooner, so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot." (A/N – which he is anyways haha)

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Hojo, I'm glad you understand…but we can still be good friends…without the gifts." She giggled, but then quickly changed her expression turning away thinking, _'…even though Inuyasha and I aren't actually in a relationship.' _

Hojo smiled back and agreed that they should still be close friends, but showed it with his actions. He cupped her cheek with his palm and caressed it for a few moments…he brushed his lips against her cheeks giving her a 'friendly' kiss, and then pulling her into a warm hug. Kagome hesitated at first by his sudden movement, but hugged back understanding that this was a friendly gesture.

The moment was soon ruined when she heard rustling in the tree above them.

* * *

Shiori left Inuyasha to walk back to the shrine alone, because she said she needed to do some shopping before she came back home.

Inuyasha reached the bottom of the shrine steps when he smelt Kagome's friends and a boy…Hojo. He started to growl at the foul stench of that weak human Kagome always hangs around with, he already met Kagome's other friends and only found them annoying, but that boy was always too close around Kagome. Inuyasha growled even more at that thought and quickly jumped over all the shrine steps, while making sure that his toque was still on. Li gave the toque back to Inuyasha before he left the hospital, making sure that no one else saw his canine-ears.

Inuyasha quickly leaped into the Goshinboku without a sound to be heard, and saw Kagome and Hojo walking towards the stone bench under his tree. Instead of confronting Kagome, he decided to hear what the two were going to talk about so 'privately' that made Kagome leave her three other friends.

"_Hojo I…" Kagome started but stuttered._

"_It's alright that you already have a boyfriend…I just…sort of wished that you would have told me sooner, so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot." _

_Kagome smiled, "Thanks Hojo, I'm glad you understand…but we can still be good friends…without the gifts." She giggled, but then quickly changed her expression turning away thinking, '…even though Inuyasha and I aren't actually in a relationship.' _

'_What the fuck! Kagome has a boyfriend!' _Inuyasha's face started to turn red in furry at the thought that Kagome was already taken even if it wasn't Hojo. He clenched his fist so tightly that he nearly pierced his palm with his sharp claws. He was fully aware what a boyfriend meant in this era, and it turned his insides out at the thought of another boy courting Kagome.

(A/N – sorry for this author's note but just to let you know, he really doesn't know what a boyfriend means in the manga or else he'd be asking Kagome so many questions why her friends thought that he was Kagome's boyfriend.)

_Hojo smiled back and agreed that they should still be close friends, but showed it with his actions. He cupped her cheek with his palm and caressed it for a few moments…he brushed his lips against her cheeks giving her a 'friendly' kiss, and then pulling her into a warm hug. Kagome hesitated at first by his sudden movement, but hugged back understanding that this was a friendly gesture._

That moment was enough to put Inuyasha on edge. It was bad enough that Hojo kissed her on 'his' Kagome's cheek and hug her, but Kagome hugged him back. Inuyasha didn't give enough time to think that this would only be 'friendly' since she had another 'boyfriend', all he was thinking about was to rip the boy off of Kagome and possibly do even more damage to him. He quickly jumped of the Goshinboku, letting the leaves rustle.

Kagome broke away from the hug when she heard rustling in the tree. When the two looked up to see what it was, they found themselves both staring at a certain hanyou's angry eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She said in surprise. _'Oh crap. I better get Hojo out of here before Inuyasha goes crazy again.'_

"Kagome who is this?" Hojo asked confusingly.

"Your worst nightmare." Inuyasha said roughly and started to charge after the innocent boy.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled out of reflexes.

"GUUAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kagome turned her attention from Inuyasha to Hojo, "Hojo I think you should leave, I have important manners to deal with. Tell Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi-chan that my boyfriend and I are perfectly fine and that we didn't get seriously hurt."

Hojo nodded and quickly left, not wanting to be killed by that crazy red figure. He didn't think too much about how that man fell down all of a sudden, he was more concerned about his life. He didn't want to leave Kagome by herself but she seemed able to take care of herself.

The prayer beads spell started to ware off, and just as quickly Inuyasha got up from his body printed hole.

"What the fuck was that for Kagome! That bastard was all over you!"

"SIT BOY!" She yelled again.

"GUUUAAAAHHHH!"

"Since you're on the ground let me explain…DON'T call Hojo a bastard as you so bluntly put it. He's my good friend, and he was only giving me a friendly hug. So don't get so jealous because of something like that!"

When the spell wore off again, Inuyasha slowly got up from his even more deep hole and yelled, "Then who is your boyfriend that Hojo was talking about!"

Kagome blushed and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Well?" He pushed.

Kagome couldn't say that Inuyasha was her boyfriend; he would just get mad that she clarified him as that. So she ignored the raging hanyou and started to walk towards her house, still blushing.

"OI KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! OI WENCH!" He was going to find out who was her boyfriend one way or the other.

"SIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled from the house. _'That should get him to shut up.'_

Kagome stomped off towards her room, not planning on doing anything but cry. Inuyasha was being so unreasonable, and making it so much harder for her emotions right now. Why would he get so jealous if he still loves Kikyo? Kagome thought about this through her crying sobs, trying to come up with a reason why he's always giving her hope and then crashing it when she sees him with Kikyo.

Inuyasha was still stuck in the ground when Kagome left to her room. When he regained consciousness from the sit command, he didn't bother to go after Kagome, because he knew what she would say. Instead he cursed a few words under his breathe, and ran towards the well house back to his own era to 'think'.

In the Warring States Era:

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, roughly threw his toque off of his sensitive ears back into the old well, and started walking gruffly towards the Goshinboku, muttering curses and complaints about a certain girl. He didn't notice that a very bored demon was watching him.

* * *

"What is there to do now? Now that Naraku is dead and all of my brothers and sisters are gone, there's no fun anymore." The demon was sitting on a tree thinking of something to entertain himself, when he heard an annoying voice from below…recognizing who it was right away. He leaned over the branch a little to listen carefully to what the hanyou was saying.

"Hmm…this can prove entertaining." He said evilly and flew away on his paper crane.

* * *

500 years in the future:

Shiori returned home 15 minutes before 12:00. She opened the shoji doors and headed straight for her room to change. A few minutes later she came out wearing a blue blouse with a dark blue long skit. She headed towards her daughters room to let her know that she was going out.

Kagome was resting on her bed with stained tears still on her cheek. When she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she quickly wiped away any trace of her crying and called for whoever to come in, praying that it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm going out now. Are you going to be okay at home? Or are you going to visit your friends in the Warring States Era?" Shiori spoke from the door, only showing her face and hiding the rest of her outfit from her daughter, so it won't give her daughter any ideas of what she was up to.

Kagome eyed her mother, "I think I'll just stay at home." _'Mom is up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is.'_

"Alright dear, there's food in the fridge if you get hungry." Shiori closed the door gently and left to go outside.

When Kagome was certain that her mother had left the house, she quickly got up from her bed and started to follow her mom a good distance away.

Around the corner of the house, Kagome spotted a black BMW drive up in front of the Shrine steps, and saw her mother get into the passenger's side of the vehicle. Curious about who was in the car, Kagome started running to catch up with the fast car.

Shiro and Li reached to a very nice restaurant to eat their lunch. They both settle down on a small table near the window. Li was the first to speak,

"So Shiori, tell me about Inuyasha and how he was able to survive this long up until this era?"

Shiori briefly explained her daughter's adventures with the hanyou since her 15th birthday and Inuyasha was actually from 500 years in the past, but only he and Kagome were able to travel through time.

"Wow, I can't believe you were able to keep this type of secret for this long. But don't worry my lips are sealed." He smiled.

Shiori smiled back and both started to eat their meal quietly, both discussing their past life and about what Shiori's husband was like. Even though it brought back sad memories, she was more concerned about her daughter during this time.

"I'm just really worried about Kagome, lately she's ended up in the hospital many times, and not even a week has passed. I just pray that it won't get any worse." Shiori spoke softly at her last sentence; feeling very upset at what her daughter was enduring.

Li took the hint, and laid his hand on top of hers, comforting her in any way possible.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure your daughter won't get into any more serious trouble." He smiled.

They both shared a very touching moment, just staring into each others eyes. Sparks were flying everywhere between the two, both feeling the same way for each other. Without realizing what they were doing, Li and Shiori's lips came closer until they touched sharing a passionate yet graceful kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled even more. Shiori was about to say something like that was a nice kiss, but something caught her attention at the corner of her eye. When she turned around she saw Kagome with a shocked face from outside the window staring at what she saw not too long ago. Shiori gasped in confusion, hoping that her daughter won't be upset by this. Li caught onto what Shiori was seeing and was thinking the same thing, or else Kagome could have an emotional breakdown.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother was keeping a secret like this away from her. She wasn't ready for another man in her house; this was too much for her to take. She was angry at her mother, upset with having a replacement for her dead father, so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the only other place she can go…through the well into the Warring States Era.

* * *

Wow this one took me forever to write. I was starting to have a writers block, but then I just forced myself to write haha…PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Entertainment of Evil

**xxsugarsodaxx – **good…I was afraid that my jealousy scene wasn't good enough…you better update quickly…and make them longer, it's getting really interesting.

**Avelyn Lauren – **Inuyasha never listens…didn't you know that?

**michik0 – **The paper crane guy is a new incarnation from Naraku…he didn't show up in the episodes, because this character is so new that he just came into the Manga about a few months ago…and I just read it so all I know about him is that he creates illusions…and so far…he's a loyal servant.

**Dark Inu Fan – **I know…it's sad…glad I'm not Kagome right now.

**InuKagPar4Life – **I'm starting to write super long chapters now…and its good you liked it…so far, my other friends find it too long…o well…this chapter is going to be short, and who knows if Kagome will be okay or not? I hope she'll be fine in the end…hehe.

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 9 – Entertainment of Evil**

Last Time:

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother was keeping a secret like this away from her. She wasn't ready for another man in her house; this was too much for her to take. She was angry at her mother, upset with having a replacement for her dead father, so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the only other place she can go…through the well into the Warring States Era.

* * *

In the Feudal Era:

After long hours of thinking up in the Goshinboku branch, Inuyasha finally gave up on thinking about Kagome's 'boyfriend' and decided to go visit Miroku, Sango, Kirara and pesky Shippou. He slowly walked towards Kaede's hut, and smelled the aroma of stew being cooked…he could also smell the others in the hut getting ready for the meal to be made. When the hut was in view, he rudely threw the shoji curtain over his head and stomped off to the corner of the hut.

Everyone in the hut looked up at the red figure that just entered.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke.

Inuyasha just gave a 'keh' and sat cross-legged at the corner of the hut.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango finally spoke.

Shippou jumped at Inuyasha's crossed arms across his chest, and tried to look up into Inuyasha's eyes to see if he could read anything from them. But before Shippou could react, Inuyasha threw him off before he could see Inuyasha's upset facial features. Miroku caught him just in time before he could hit the wall.

"I believe there were problems in Kagome's time Inuyasha? Did ye have another argument?" Kaede finally spoke.

'keh' "The only problem there is Kagome…and her bastard boyfriend." He responded just under a whisper.

Everyone blinked in misunderstanding; they had no idea what a boyfriend meant. Kirara blinked twice while Inuyasha ignored their confusion and grabbed the bowl of stew Kaede was holding and left the hut in search of better air to breathe in.

Meanwhile:

A demon with long black hair tied back, bright blue eyes, wearing a blue kimono with a black and bold yellow stripped vest, eyed the hanyou walking out of an old hut. He clutched onto his sleek sword that hung at his back cautiously wondering if the hanyou spotted him or not. When he saw Inuyasha walk away towards a different direction, the demon loosened his grip on the scabbard, and walked away towards a more isolated area in the forest.

The demon stopped walking when he was in a clearing in the forest. He closed his hands together in a praying position and dimly closed his eyes; he started muttering an enchanted spell. Suddenly Sakura petals flew across his face and surrounded in the centre of the clearing to form a body. Just as quickly the petals dispersed and a figure emerged from the flying Sakura petals. The demon smirked at his beautiful creation.

"This will be fun." He spoke to himself. "Go to him, the one called Inuyasha." He commanded.

The mystery figure nodded and spoke in a low voice, "Hai…Tsukaikishiba-sama."

(A/N – Remember him now? Huh? Huh? And please don't get confused…this is not his real name)

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could away from her mother and her new…boyfriend. When she saw the shrine, she quickly ran across the shrine steps and up to her room to pack for her next journey to the Feudal Era. She didn't care about Inuyasha's jealousy anymore, she had to deal with worst things than that, and Inuyasha's jealousy was not something important. He gets jealous all the time when either Koga or Hojo come along, so it won't matter now. All she wanted and cared right now was to get away from her mom. Tears stung in her eyes as she packed.

When Kagome was satisfied with her necessities that she packed, she lifted her nearly full yellow bag and carefully carried it downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, she searched for her moms leftover cooking, and some Ramen. Hopefully the Ramen will keep Inuyasha's mind busy and not question her again about having a boyfriend.

Kagome packed the last Ramen cup when a thought crossed her mind…

'_I should at least say bye to Sota and Grandpa. It shouldn't be their fault that I left without giving them my farewells."_

Kagome set her bag down on the kitchen counter and walked to the back of the shrine into the courtyard to find her brother and Ji-chan.

* * *

After throwing away the empty bowl of stew, Inuyasha continued walking around aimlessly looking for a demon to put out his anger on. The tress rustled from the cool wind blowing his way, and many Sakura petals flew by. Clearing his view from the discarded petals, he saw something walk towards him in the dark. He suddenly felt something from the inside vibrate and slowly looked at the sky above him and saw nothing but a dark sky filled with stars…it was the new moon. He had forgotten that today was the new moon as vibes came from his body, he felt his jyaki disappear from him, his long claws shank to human nails…his bright silver hair changed to a deep black and his canine-ears that were on the top of his head came out to human ears on the side, while his golden orbs changed to a dark chocolate brown. After the transformation was complete, he knew he had to hide from whatever was coming his way. But something told him to stay and face whatever it is…it was a strong feeling. Little light from the stars glared onto the figure emerging from the dark, even though Inuyasha was seeing through human eyes…there was no mistaking who the figure was…

"K-Kikyo…"

* * *

"Ni-chan, why are you leaving so soon?" Sota asked, upset that her sister had to leave again.

"Well, I have been here for a week already and I want to visit my friends in the Feudal Era." Kagome responded, forcing her heartache to not burst out in tears.

"Well, take care Kagome…and does mom know your leaving?" Grandpa spoke up.

Hearing the word 'mom' struck Kagome hard, _'she's not my mom…she doesn't care how I feel.' _Kagome simply stuttered, "S-She knows." Waving bye without looking into their faces fearing that they will see her single tear fall, Kagome jumped into the well and into the passage of time.

* * *

"K-Kikyo…I t-thought you…passed on." Inuyasha stuttered; too shock to once again see the woman that he once fell in love with.

Kikyo only smiled and walked up to Inuyasha, when he noticed that Kikyo no longer had her soul collectors with her which confused the hanyou even more about how Kikyo had come back to life…again.

"Inuyasha…I did pass on, but my heart was empty because you weren't there with me…I had to come back." Kikyo responded while caressing his cheek with her right palm.

Inuyasha was about to question even further, but when he stared into her eyes something inside him felt sick. He then realized that from the moment he laid eyes on this Kikyo, he couldn't feel anything that made his heart jump like what it used to. He couldn't feel the butterflies in his stomach anymore, he felt nothing for Kikyo…he didn't love her anymore. When he realized that he didn't love Kikyo anymore, he was going to back away from her and question how she came back but Kikyo's left hand gripped onto his Haori to stop him. Her head slowly came closer and closer to his face, until she closed the gap between the two and moved her lips on his.

Inuyasha was too shocked for his action. He didn't respond to the kiss because it already made him sick and guilty that he was kissing Kikyo.

After what seemed to be forever, Inuyasha pushed off the kissing Kikyo that he felt nothing for, when he heard rustling in the trees behind him. He gracefully turned around to see who or what it was and saw the person he least wanted to see right now, all of his anger towards her moments ago had left him when he saw…

"Kagome."

* * *

Yea I know…a very short chapter and very boring…o well this was an important key to the story…PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!


	10. Strike Three and Kagome's out

**Avelyn Lauren – **Yea I keep telling Inu to stop being such an idiot to Kagome and consider her feelings…but I think his mouth just runs faster than his brain. 'Brain starts chasing the mouth before it says "YOU IDIOT READER…TELLING ME I'M CLUELESS!" '

**InuKagPar4Life –** Hehe…yea I bet your brain is hurting just as much as Kagome's right now…just imagine if you were in her position. Ow that must really give the brain a hard time…but now poor she is lost…what will she do now? Read on.

**Dark Inu Fan – **Yep everything falling apart…but I don't think the kami's hate her…I think all of these problems just leads to something greater…but I think the kami is actually blessing Inu…I mean he finally gets this opportunity of fluffiness with Kagome…plus they know what will happen in the end with the two love birds.

**xxsugarsodaxx – **Wow you're the last person I know to not understand the chapter title haha only joking…Entertainment of Evil is saying this is whole love triangle between Inu, Kagome and Kikyo is entertainment to Tsukaikishiba…and he's evil…so… 'Entertainment' and 'Evil'…its pretty straight forward…well enjoy this one.

**Raithya – **I've never had you as my reviewer before…o well…thanks for the review even though there we're no cough compliments cough…well here's your update…and keep on reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 10 – Strike Three and Kagome's out**

Last Time:

After what seemed to be forever, Inuyasha pushed off the kissing Kikyo that he felt nothing for, when he heard rustling in the trees behind him. He gracefully turned around to see who or what it was and saw the person he least wanted to see right now, all of his anger towards her moments ago had left him when he saw…

"Kagome."

* * *

Kagome's heart stopped at what she saw. She was hoping that Inuyasha would forgive her about the whole 'boyfriend' drama in her time, and seek comfort with him while her mother was making out with her boyfriend. But now she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. At first she thought that this was a little payback from Inuyasha, but when she saw the look on his face…it showed concern and worry. The seriousness of his face told her that this was no prank or joke, this was real.

Kagome wanted with all of her strength to turn around and run with tears in her eyes…but her legs wouldn't follow. She was stuck, staring at the pair before her still with a shock expression…it was until Inuyasha finally spoke that she reacted.

"K-Kagome…let me explain…it…it's not what it looks like." He stuttered with an uncertain voice.

Now the tears were freely flowing from her eyes, she turned to look at Kikyo behind Inuyasha through her unclear sobs. Kikyo stared back with un-emotional eyes and slowly walked up beside Inuyasha, she tugged on the sleeve of his Haori in an effort to ignore the sobbing girl and return back to their business.

Through watching all of this before the young schoolgirl (actually ex-schoolgirl), she couldn't look at the pair before her emotional distress was getting to her and her legs finally reacted. Kagome quickly spun around leaving her large yellow bag behind and raced towards nothing. She had nowhere to go now…her mother found a man that she wasn't ready for…and Inuyasha found a girl to complete his heart, even though it wasn't herself. Both eras of time…the Feudal Era, and her present era had both closed before her. She couldn't see her mother now after what happened…and how could she possibly stay in the Feudal era where there were demons hiding under every tree, with Inuyasha and Kikyo together? Well at least in the present time there was somewhere to hide and not be threatened by demons, even though it may not be home. It's back to the streets again…

* * *

He saw her run fast heading towards what he could guess was the well, leaving only her yellow bag.

'_Shit…what have I done? If what her mom said was true…' _His thoughts trailed off when he heard snickering behind him, bringing his thoughts back to reality. He swiftly turned to his right to see Kikyo chuckling.

"Inuyasha…leave that wench alone…you have me now…" She spoke evilly between giggles.

"NO! You are not the Kikyo I knew…I thought I smelled something foul around your presence…you're just a puppet!" He yelled angrily, blaming all of Kagome's misery onto this fake. He realized after that cold feeling kiss that not only were his feelings for her mutual, but at how close up he was to her…he smelled something very strong of Sakura petals…like the one whipped across his face not long ago. The smell was so strong that even though he was currently in his human form, it was unmistakable. The dead Kikyo would have revived with her grave-yard soil and bones.

Kikyo eyed him more evilly that he was able to find out her true identity, but she simply smirked at his intelligence.

"So…you've figured it out Inuyasha. You're much more intelligent than I gave you credit for…now…prepare to die." Kikyo's voice spoke with two octaves, like there were two different voices coming from one mouth. A voice that was her own and another deep dark voice that sounded like someone familiar. She lunged after Inuyasha, planning to attack him head on. Suddenly a purple glow formed a small katana in her right hand.

Out of reflexes, Inuyasha grabbed his sheath with the Testaiga still inside. He couldn't transform his Testaiga while he was in his human form.

'_Shit…I can only defend myself…and I have to destroy this deceased Kikyo. The real Kikyo would have wanted me to end this madness. Who could be doing all of this? Naraku is dead and so are all of his incarnations…wait…there is still one more alive…no…that bastard is too lazy to do any of this…but who else can create illusions and puppets such is this?' _Inuyasha's mind was boggled with many questions as to who would want this to happen to him and Kagome, and this was all obviously a trap to break him and Kagome apart. As he continued to think he was blocking each attack Kikyo threw at him with her small katana. _'Damn it…this is going on forever…I need to find the bastard who would do this.' _

While he had the opportunity, Inuyasha unsheathed his Testaiga; in its untransformed state it was still sharp. He continued blocking Kikyo's attacks with each stroke…he left the sheath lying on the ground when he pulled out his Testaiga. He found an opening in her attacks and quickly stabbed her through her abdomen feeling no regret or sadness for his actions; she gave out a loud screech of pain and disappeared into torn Sakura petals. Satisfied that the puppet was now gone, he grabbed his sheath and sheathed back Testaiga and left it on his hip like usual. He started running towards the direction that Kagome left to, but soon his path was block by another dark figure.

The figure started whining as he spoke, "Aww Inuyasha…why'd you kill her so soon? I was enjoying the show…and she was one of my prettiest illusions too, I planned to use her again against you. I guess your heart is as cold as ice…I thought you loved her?" He stated more like a statement than a question. He emerged out of the shadow to reveal his face, but Inuyasha already knew who he was by the sound of his voice.

Inuyasha gave a disgusting look when his guess was right…it was Tsukaikishiba.

* * *

Kagome was still running through the forest trying to find her way back towards the well. She now regretted leaving her bag behind, but she didn't want to leave forever without giving her friends a parting gift with all the food she packed. She knew Inuyasha won't come for her anymore…he didn't need her anymore. The Jewel was complete, Naraku is dead…and now Kikyo has returned to give her heart to Inuyasha. There was no point in staying here anymore. Kagome finally came to a decision that she would never come back, not after what happened. She can't go back to her house either, while that man was around.

Kagome finally found the well and hoped over the edge of the old wood. She took one last glance at her surroundings and was upset that she couldn't say bye to Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara…but she had no choice. As her tear fell, she dropped of the edge of the well never to return again.

* * *

Inuyasha was out of ideas…how could he destroy Tsukaikishiba while he was human? Of course he stupidly just chased after the demon with his rusty sword, praying that it'll pierce him just like his puppet, but it won't be enough…he was the real thing. Inuyasha charged after him though with all his might, with sword at hand. He was too angry to back down, not after what Tsukaikishiba had put him through.

Tsukaikishiba dodged every attack Inuyasha gave him, looking very bored.

"Inuyasha is that all you've got? I'd think that your human form would be at least a little bit more aggressing like last time…but oh…since Kagome isn't with you, you can't show off your true ability along with your determination of protection…haha you're just a pathetic hanyou…you still need a human wench to boost up your strength." He continued to laugh, but was suddenly too bored to continue the fight. He unsheathed the sword behind his back, revealing the clean sharp cut it would give the poor boy. Now Tsukaikishiba was charging back at Inuyasha being the offensive and having Inuyasha only to defend himself with his small rusty sword.

* * *

Back in Kagome's Time:

Kagome didn't get the chance to go back into the house to bring some essentials along, because her mother and the doctor was inside her living room talking…probably about future plans for each other. Kagome tried to rub off that thought in her head, but the only other thing that replaced that thought was what she witnessed between Inuyasha and Kikyo. No matter how she tried, that vision of both of them together really hit her hard in her heart. Even though she couldn't see Inuyasha's reaction to the kiss from behind his head, she could only imagine that he was responding to the kiss.

Kagome ran even harder down the streets hoping that running would keep her mind off of it…but she continued to cry. The streets were still dark…and because of all the pollution in her time, there was little light coming from the stars above to show her way. Moments later she felt weak…like her body wasn't working. Her ears proved deaf to her…the sounds of traffic far away couldn't be heard anymore and her vision started to show black spots even though there were none. This freaked her out even more…was she going to be blind? Was she going to be permanently deaf? She didn't know where she was running anymore, and didn't realize that she was running onto the road. Until she was in the middle of the road her legs couldn't move anymore, her knees buckled tempting to fall but she held strong. She couldn't hear the faint sound of honking near by, until she finally turned to her left. The last thing she saw was two bright lights heading her way…then darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era:

Tsukaikishiba found an opening in one of Inuyasha's defences and threw him to the ground, sword pointing at his neck. Inuyasha held stiff, his Testaiga was had been thrown out of reach. He felt useless now, he was going to die from one of Naraku's pitiful incarnations, and all because it attacked on the very night he turned human. Inuyasha was prepared to let go of his life when he felt a tug on his heart. Something was wrong; it felt like someone was pulling onto his heart, ripping it from its cage. He knew in an instant that someone was hurt…more like Kagome was hurt. The strong bond between him and Kagome was telling him that he can't end his life yet…he needed to go and protect Kagome from whatever was hurting her.

Unconsciously he grabbed for his sheath at the nick of time when Tsukaikishiba struck down.

"What!" Tsukaikishiba was amazed by Inuyasha's determination, and that threw him off guard.

Inuyasha found his chance, while his sheath blocked Tsukaikishiba's sword, he pushed himself up and twisted around so that he was standing beside Tsukaikishiba, and in one swift movement he ripped the sword out of his hands and sliced the sword across his body cutting his enemy in half.

"How…" Tsukaikishiba trailed off as his body fell apart and blew off into dust in the wind.

Inuyasha didn't waste time to regard the dieing demon. He quickly grabbed his thrown Testaiga and headed towards the well.

"Damn it…I've been delayed for too long…Kagome please be safe…" He trailed off as he continued to run through the forest…searching for the only one he now knows he truly loves.

* * *

'Brings out Inuyasha in front of me' Go ahead and flame me for the big cliffy…I'm ready for you this time! Oh and please review if you don't want Inuyasha to whip your ass.


	11. One Word

**Dark Inu Fan – **Wow…even Inuyasha couldn't protect me from your kelideoscope of colours. I think he just completely ran away when he saw the range of colours on your face…I think I should be leaving now…

**Avelyn Lauren – **I know…this really is all madness…and well Kagome just jumps to conclusions too quickly…and well her depression does take away the fact that she should understand her mothers feelings…o well like I said before this is all opportunity for Inu. I also wonder how he's going to protect her from this one to…well we'll just have to read and find out.

**ultimateromantic – **The villain in the story hasn't even every animated in the episodes…because after they stopped making the episodes, he turns up a few hundred chapters later in the manga. He is the latest incarnation of Naraku, but don't get confused because 'Tsukaikishiba' isn't his real name…I read the manga of him, but currently it won't let me look back at the past manga so I couldn't figure out the character's real name so I made it up. Eventually I'll find out, but I'm not going to bother to rewrite the whole thing just to correct his name. Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it…you're one of my new reviewers…so this is an especially long message haha…enjoy!

**InuKagPar4Life **and **michik0 **and **Raithya– **Nope…Kagome's run over flat…gone…kaput…Inuyasha can't save her this time because now he won't be able to recognize her face…haha…ow…no…please don't hurt me! 'Grabs Inuyasha in front of myself' …come any closer and I'll make sure she's dead muahahha. 'Six angry pairs of eyes turn evil and Inuyasha turns around and growls at me'…uh…oh shit…hmm…lets just have Kagome…

**Lady-kitty – **Thanks for reviewing and well here's that update you wanted…

**xxsugarsodaxx – **I knew you'd like that last chapter…my story became a bit more fluffy than I'd liked it to be…so there's some of that Inuyasha fighting scenario…but I haven't displayed the part when he uses his Dragon-scaled Tetsaiga…but then again…I'm still confused about how that strength works except for gathering Youki…even though the last chapter was all fighting…this chapter is going to be very very fluffy…o well…this story is soon to be over…and I have more story ideas, and I'll tell you at the end of this story…ENjOy!

**A/N – Sorry to all my loyal readers for the longer than usual update…and I hope you all enjoy this LAST chapter! **

* * *

**Nowhere To Go**

**Chapter 11 – One Word**

Last Time:

"Damn it…I've been delayed for too long…Kagome please be safe…" He trailed off as he continued to run through the forest…searching for the only one he now knows he truly loves.

* * *

The pain in his chest wouldn't stop. His head kept pounding so loudly he could feel it overcoming his sense of thought, and only one thing came to mind…it was Kagome.

Running through the forest night was tougher than he expected it to be, especially since he didn't have his demon sight, hearing or sense of smell. Oh how he loathed being human, feelings he'd never felt before would overcome him, and even the female Taijya (A/N – Sango) was stronger than him in his state.

Inuyasha quickly jumped into the well transporting him 500 years into the future. Once he was on the other side, he was forced to use the ladder to climb out. _'Damn it…out of all the days to be human!" _As quickly as he could, he ran out of the well house and headed towards Kagome bedroom. He may have been human, but he can still climb trees. He climbed further up the tree and made his way across the branch closest to Kagome's window. When he peeked inside, there was no Kagome to be found. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch in a desperate search for Kagome. As he passed the house he didn't notice anyone inside, and darted towards the streets down the shrine steps.

Once he reached the last step he heard an annoying honking and whining sound as a large red looking contraption sped by. _'I remember what that thing was. It was that large machine that brings rescue hero's to save people that are in trouble, which means…Kagome!'_ Inuyasha had nowhere else to look, and the tinge in his heart became more painful at an urge to tell him to follow that contraption. Without re-thinking his decision, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could after the truck.

He was loosing breathe as he continued to run after the fast machine. His legs burned like the fire at camp, but he wouldn't stop…he couldn't stop, the pain was unbearable…he had to know what was wrong with Kagome.

Suddenly the red machine came to a halt, which gave Inuyasha a few moments to catch his breathe. He bent over his knees and heaved in three heavy breaths, once he was satisfied that he was well relaxed he looked up to see a mob of more machinery. Not only was the large red machine their, but there were smaller ones and white ones with flashy lights on top. He ran into the centre of the mob and scanned the area in search of Kagome…until his heart stopped.

What Inuyasha saw…made his heart burn more than the burning in his legs. The sight of Kagome…like that…made him want to throw up for all of eternity. Not because of the fact she looked groggily beaten up, but because for the first time in his life…he was too late.

Kagome was strapped up in a wheeling contraption and was being heaved into the white machine. There were patches and needles coming out of her body.

"Kagome…KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced across the bloody pavement to reach for her. He was mere inches from her when he was roughly taken aback by two strong men in white shirts, looping their muscular arms around the oddly dressed black-haired man's outstretched arms to control him from coming to close to the seriously injured victim.

"Sir, please step back…you need…to…calm…down." The emergency rescue man said between struggles to hold back the boy.

"NO I NEED TO SEE HER! I NEED TO SEE IF SHE'S OKAY!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to shove off the two men off of him.

Suddenly three police men came and took over the rescue men's struggles, for they needed to take the patient to the hospital. The three police roughly pinned the boy to the police car as he watched the ambulance truck drove away with Kagome inside.

"NO KAGOME! GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS! I NEED TO SEE HER! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SHE'S HURT! SHE NEEDS ME TO BE THERE WITH HER!" Inuyasha yelled again, still struggling against the three massed men.

"Should we cuff him? Arrest for over-exaggerated insanity?" One of the young trainee cops questioned.

Another cop was about to reply that this struggling boy was only concerned for the girl and should just be driven calmly to the hospital. But Inuyasha wasn't that patient for an answer. As Kagome was driven further and further away from him he was losing his mind, and after being called insane he couldn't hold in his anger any longer. With much force Inuyasha threw off all three cops of him, and they all landed not so pleasantly on the pavement road. Before the cops could compute what had just happened, and where such strength came from, the strange boy was gone.

"Where did he…" One cop stated. Confused looks were planted onto the cops faces.

Elsewhere:

Inuyasha continued chasing after the machine that held Kagome inside. He needed to see if she was going to be okay. He started to feel weakness overcome him from all the running he endured in one day, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. Although his running pace for the machine started to slow down, he wouldn't stop…not with Kagome at stake.

* * *

"She's losing blood." One of the emergency rescuers stated as he was treating her inside the speeding vehicle.

The driver at the front called to the back, "We've hit major traffic…and it will be another 15 minutes before we reach the alternate turn."

"We have no time! Shuiko, start stitching up the gash across her abdomen…we can't risk further more blood loss." The man commanded.

"Hai!" She started taking out alcohol to mend the wound and the stitching equipment.

15 minutes later

"Alright, good work people we've successfully stopped the blood loss…" The man was about to continue the praise of accomplishment but was interrupted by one of his associates.

"Her pulse is slowing down! What's going on? We stopped the blood loss from becoming more serious! She's a young girl…she should have enough strength to keep holding on."

Suddenly the doctor realized what was happening, "Sh-She's giving up!"

The driver at the front called back again, "Were here!"

Two nurses from the hospital ran out and opened the ambulance doors. At once the emergency doctors inside yelled out to them as they pulled out the patient, "Quick, set up the emergency ward…get life support now!"

* * *

Inuyasha finally caught up with the white machine. It stopped moving right in front of a large building that said 'Hospital' at the front. As he heavily started catching his breath from the two mile run, he saw Kagome being wheeled inside. He started running after her as quickly as he could.

"KAGOME!" He cried, hopefully this time no one would drag him away from her.

He didn't realize, the only thing that would drag him down, was technology. Inuyasha ran up towards the sliding doors that Kagome just went through, but by the time he got there the doors closed almost closing on his nose.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha was confused if this thing was a demon or not, seeing that the door moved out of its own will.

"I don't have time for this shit." Inuyasha stepped back a few paces, ready to charge and break down the thing. He ran as fast as he could, closing his eyes when he prepared for the impact…but none came. The door slid open as quickly as he was about to contact it. He walked through the door and looked back confusingly at how the damn thing did that, but what was more important right now was Kagome.

Inuyasha cursed his human night again for not being able to sniff out Kagome's scent. He started running aimlessly in any direction, hoping to get a glimpse of her. He soon read a sign up ahead that said 'Emergency Ward', and recognized instantly that that was the same place he himself was put into. _'I hope Kagome's in there.' _As he quickly ran in that direction, he felt his decision was correct when he noticed the trail of blood leading into the room ahead.

The Emergency Ward front doors swung open as a nurse walked out, and Inuyasha got a glimpse of what was inside, which was a room full of men and woman addressing to Kagome's wounds. He dashed for the doors before it closed, and was soon surrounded by a crowd of women pushing him out from where he just entered.

"Sir you have to wait outside." The lady pleaded while pushing the strange man until he was outside and out of view from the patient.

Inuyasha was sick and tired of hearing the same thing from every person that got in the way between him and Kagome. Instead of being harsh to the young woman he reasoned with them…or at least he tried to.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE IF SHE'LL BE OKAY!"

"Sir you have to calm down…the doctors will take care of her." The nurse was starting to become impatient, but had to calm down herself…her job was on the line.

"HOW DO I KNOW THE DOCTOR WILL MAKE SURE…" Inuyasha stopped yelling at the nurse, when a familiar voice called to him.

"Inuyasha! Leave the poor nurse alone." It was Shiori. Grandpa and Sota came running behind her when they noticed Inuyasha up ahead.

"Miss…do you know this man?" Another nurse asked.

"Yes I do. Can you please tell me the condition of my daughter?" Shiori was eager to know if her daughter was alright. She got a phone call just after dinner that Kagome was hit by a car, which of course got the whole family panicking and racing towards the hospital.

Inuyasha relaxed a little, and the nurses that surrounded him backed away. Now that Mrs. Higurashi was here he felt that he wasn't lost in this world anymore.

"Let me bring all of you to the waiting room first, and then I'll go call in the Dr. Sheero." The nurse started leading the way to the room next door.

"Oh, is Dr. Sheero with Kagome right now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, knowing that if it was Li in there, she could calm down a little that her daughter was in good hands.

The nurse nodded, and led them into a room with many chairs, magazines and a few vending machines.

"I will go inform Dr. Sheero that you're all here, but it may take a few hours because they are still treating your daughter." The nurse left quickly, fully knowing that the strange boy will shout with furry knowing the time they'd all have to wait. She could already hear the screaming from inside as she sprinted down the hall.

"WHAT! A FEW HOURS!" Inuyasha yelled. He was seriously angry now, because ever since the accident, he had yet to even hold Kagome in his arms like what he always done in the past. _'Why is it that in Kagome's world I'm prevented from doing ANYTHING?"_

"Calm down boy, these people are professionals. They will make sure Kagome will be alright. These doctors have aided people that have been more seriously injured than her." Grandpa finally spoke up.

"Sota, Inuyasha must be hungry. Take a few loonies from my bag, and bring him to the vending machines." _'Maybe food will calm down the poor boy.'_

"Okay mom. Come on Inuyasha, I'm sure sis will be okay, in the mean time I'll show you how to use these machines." Sota tried to stay calm, but on the inside he was crying. But since Inuyasha wasn't crying, he wasn't going to cry. Sota knew he had to be strong as a man for the family.

Inuyasha was still mad, but followed the boy anyways. He knew how much he meant to this kid, and there was nothing else to do but wait.

Two hours passed.

Inuyasha and the Higurashi family were now the only people left in the waiting room. The other families left with their heads high, all feeling glad that their love ones were alright.

Grandpa was snoozing in his chair, not so quietly. The old man went unconscious 30 minutes after the nurse left them.

Sota could be seen lying on the floor, staring at the T.V. set hanging off the wall. Slowly his eyelids started drooping from the lack of sleep.

Mrs. Higurashi was skimming through the stacks of teen magazines. She finished reading through the woman's cooking and clothing, and now all there was left to do was read the gossip column of all the famous people.

Inuyasha wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't even show any sign of being tired, even though all he wanted right now was a good rest. But he couldn't, not without knowing if Kagome was alright. He couldn't find anything to entertain him while he waited…and waited, so he just sat at the ledge of the window sill staring into the night sky. A few more hours left before he'll return to a hanyou again.

Three hours passed.

Grandpa and Sota were now in a deep sleep. Grandpa still in his chair, and Sota on the floor curled up in a ball from the cold.

Shiori had finished reading everything that was in the room and had nothing else left to do. Quietly she walked over to Sota's sleeping form and laid her black coat on top of the small boy. Sota stirred a bit in his sleep but then relaxed when he felt the warmth comfort him.

Shiori noticed that Inuyasha was still awake staring into the sky, so she thought this was the right time as ever to comfort him. She slowly snuck up beside him, glaring out to the night sky.

"It's nice isn't it? There are a lot of stars out tonight." Shiori stated, striking up a random conversation.

Inuyasha didn't avert his gaze, but simple responded solemnly, "A lot more stars can be seen in my time, right now the sky looks black to me."

Shiori smirked at his smart-ass answer, but glad that he was at least talking.

"You know, in this time the stars are hardly ever seen with all the lights there are in the city. I bet back then it must have been beautiful, I sometimes wish I could see what the stars looked like back then." She spoke with truth and deep thought.

"Why?" Inuyasha simply asked.

"At nights like tonight, just this little amount of stars help take away all my worries and pain…in a way it's kind of like my anti-drug. When I look at the stars, all my worries and problems will drift off into nothingness."

Inuyasha started to see the water in her eyes, and felt a little guilty for making her feel upset even though he didn't know what he did. But he let her continue.

"Inuyasha, I've noticed that ever since we came here, you've been staring at nothing but the night sky. You say that the sky looks black compared to your time, but deep down I think you see something in the little amount of stars up there."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, should he tell her? Even though it will sound very sappy, his pride was the least of his worries right now. Still staring into the sky he spoke, "I…when I look into the stars, my problems don't drift away. But it lets me escape from my surroundings, if only for a little while…I can still escape. I escape from the outside world, because when I look into the stars it gives me a chance to look deep into my heart. Usually my heart will tell me about how I will live my life, or who I choose to love, but right now…" He couldn't continue…it was too painful to say.

Shiori understood what he was saying and finished for him, "Right now you are confused about Kagome…whether she'll be alright, but you don't know because no one will tell you of her condition, and for once in your life you couldn't do anything to save her."

Inuyasha slowly nodded in confirmation. _'How did she know? Was it that obvious?'_

Shiori smiled; satisfied she knew the boy's feelings. "Inuyasha…how do you truly feel about Kagome?"

Inuyasha spun his head around quickly looking at Shiori's expression; she was smirking at him, her eyes narrowed, he blushed furiously and spun his head back trying to hide the redness on his cheeks. _'Well that was an unexpected question.'_

He was about to reply to her question, when the door opened. Dr. Sheero entered the room calmly.

"Shiori, I think you should listen to what I have to say." He spoke in a serious tone.

By this time, Grandpa and Sota had awaked from the noise the door made when it was opened. Everyone walked towards the doctor waiting for the news he had to say about Kagome.

"Li…how is Kagome?" Shiori was the first to ask.

"During the ride to the hospital, Kagome lost a great amount of blood. But our emergency staff had managed to close up any serious wounds before she lost more blood. Now, in a normal circumstance, any person her age would recover quite well with no problems…Kagome's case however is quite different. Once the ambulance reached this hospital, she started to lose strength and tried to give up life all together. Shiori, this case is very serious…something or someone made her seriously depressed that she would have given up her life already if the staff hadn't gotten life support quickly enough."

Everyone's head sulked, Sota had tears in his eyes…he knew what condition Kagome was in…she was on the edge of death. Inuyasha however, felt the most upset out of everyone, because he was the very person that made her upset…even though it wasn't intentionally, he still blamed himself.

"I think it would be best if someone went to go talk with Kagome, and try to encourage her to not give up. She's semi-conscious, which means she won't be able to talk or move for a while, but she can still hear you." Li stated, waiting patiently for someone to convince the young girl to not give up.

"I'll go." Inuyasha said before the others had the chance to.

"Is this alright with you Shiori?" Li asked.

Shiori simply nodded, while a nurse came and led Inuyasha towards Kagome's room.

When Inuyasha was out of sight, Li spoke to Shiori in private.

"I think he'll be able to help. Kagome and him have a strong connection from what I've seen last time they were here." Li spoke in an encouraging voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha did always have a positive influence on my daughter." Shiori responded sincerely.

"Can you explain to me why his hair is black? And where are his demon ears and eyes?" Dr. Sheero was confused as to the sudden changed look.

Shiori smiled back at him, and started to tell the long story about the life of a hanyou and the adventures that Kagome and Inuyasha had in the past.

* * *

"She's in here." The nurse led Inuyasha to a private room where Kagome laid in the middle of a hospital bed; a window could be seen across the room. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." With that said, the nurse left the boy.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to the visitors chair beside Kagome's frail body. For the past five hours he wasn't even aloud to see her, so now being able to willingly see and touch her made him nervous. He sat in the chair, and unconsciously reached for her hand that lay motionless on her side into his clutches.

After a moments hesitation he started to speak, "Kagome…I really don't know what to say. The only thing that comes to my mind is one word…sorry. I'm sorry for even speaking to Kikyo and letting her touch me, even though she was a fake…I know it doesn't make a difference to you. I'm sorry for not being there where you needed me most. I'm sorry for taken you for granted, always thinking that you'll come back to me. All of my stupidities led to this…so I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." Inuyasha quickly stopped talking when he felt movement in her fingers. He looked up into her features, noting all the dried blood in her hair.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and slowly opened them to see Inuyasha's big brown eyes staring back at her.

"That…is…a…load of…bull." Kagome said between heavy breaths.

If Inuyasha still had his puppy dog ears, they would be drooping right now. That wasn't the reaction he expected from her, especially since he's never said that many 'sorry' in one speech.

"Kagome…I'm telling the truth. I know that may seem very out of character for me, but this is how I truly feel. When Kikyo kissed me…" Kagome flinched at that comment and her head turned away from him, but Inuyasha continued to speak hoping that she'll reason with what he has to say. "…I didn't feel anything for her…when she touched me I felt like throwing up, because I felt guilt inside the pit of my stomach. I didn't know why, until I realized it was because…I love you." Inuyasha didn't realize that he let those three words slip from his mouth…he's been spending too much time with Kagome's mother lately.

Kagome spun her head back to look at the human formed Inuyasha, she studied his eyes…and saw nothing but truthfulness.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha nodded and returned her statement with a cocky smile, "Why else would I be here? Baka."

Kagome gave a weak laugh. They both stared into each others eyes, reading their inner thoughts. Inuyasha was waiting to hear how she felt about him.

Kagome finally gave in, and uttered the very words that she held back for so long, "I love you too."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but slowly he lowered his head to her until they were only inches apart. He closed the space and both closed their eyes in an everlasting kiss, as light of the morning sun made its way through the window, Inuyasha slowly transformed into his hanyou state…neither moved and stayed as they were.

Unknown to Kagome; Inuyasha had been there with her all along, because despite what Shiori had said moments ago, he saved her…again.

Nowhere To Go POV:

In this world

Or 500 years in the past

You may think that you'll have nowhere to go

Because you've lost a life both here and back

But because I love you

You'll always have somewhere to go

And that's with me

Where ever you go

What ever you do

I'll always be there

With you.

* * *

'Claps and cheers' that's right this story is finally over. How do you like my poem for this story?

If you can't figure out what Inuyasha saved Kagome from, then you're pretty clueless.

Anyways I can't figure out which story to start next…so please all help my out by going to my profile and review and let me know which 'Idea for Future Fics' story you would like me to write.

Thanks to the following reviewers who encouraged me to keep on writing:

Avelyn Lauren

michik0

Danielle D

InuKagPar4Life

xxsugarsodaxx

Dark Inu Fan

Raithya

ultimateromantic

Sorry to other reviewers I didn't mention…But you're all still in my heart.


End file.
